Engaged to Styles
by WhovianDirectioner
Summary: He was sitting there crying. "Why you crying babe?" I honestly had no idea why he was crying. "Well, I was going to propose to you but, the ring seems to have gone missing. I smile. "You dont need a ring to propose to me. I love you!" "I love you too!" he says smiling at me. "Well!" "Well, what?" "Ask me already!" "Will you Ana Danielson marry me?" "Yes" I scream
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ever wake up one day and wonder why your living? Thats me everyday! I decided to go to my room after waking up on the couch. I was watching movies last night. I dont feel comfortable with changing in my room because if I do I feel as if Im being watched. I bet that is because I have One Direction covering all my walls even on my bed! You might say I was "obsessed" with them. Im not! Girls are allowed to have feelings toward someone they have never even met, right? Of course why am I questioning myself? Well, I didnt know getting tickets and backstage passes to thier concert would change my life forever.

*at the concert*

Hey! Look over there its Harry! OMG! I try to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. When I went backstage first I saw Niall. Niall was at the snack table. Well, when I was walking down a hallway Harry ran into me. I thought I was going to faint. When he saw me he said "Stay here". I did not want to make Harry not trust me so, I waited. When I was done waiting Harry came over and says "Sorry, to keep you waiting. I just wanted to give you my phone number." I almost fangirled in front of **_THE_** Harry Styles. I sat there quietly as he wrote it down. "You want to tell me your name?" He asks. "Yes, Im Ana. Would you like my number?" "Yes!" I pull out a piece of paper and write down my number to give to him. "Call me tonight. After the concert" "Ok" I was so excited to get Harry Styles phone number! I guess it was kind of much. I go to my front row seat and watch them perform and Harry winked at me! Or am I just paranoid? Well, anyway. After the concert I go home in my Limo. Yes, I am rich. I an only rich because my parents died when I was just 17 one year before I became of age to have fun. When they died they left everything to me and I was left in foster care until two weeks ago. I now had a mansion, money. The paparazzi don't really bug me. This is probably because of everyone had forgot who my parents were even me.


	2. Chapter 1

Its been a year since I became Harry's "official" girlfriend. I have to say he is one sexy guy! I look up at him all the time and now we live together. I love following on tour. Now, I dont look like a stalker! Wow, I thought this day would never come. I went from worst life to living in one of my dreams. I hang out with the boys a lot! Niall and I go to Nando's for lunch every other day, man he cannot get aick of that stuff! Me and Zayne are best friends! Me and Louis go shopping together! And me and Liam just hang out. They are all like brothers to me! Man, I never thought I would have a single friend but, now I have friends with the most famous band in the world!

I wake up, I love waking up to the smell of Harry! I go downstairs to see what someone is making for breakfast and see Liam over the hot stove. All the other boys greet me with the usual "Hey!" Except Lou. Lou said "Ready to go shopping?" "Lou, after I eat breakfast. K?" "Fine!" Lou replies he just gets so excited when he wants to go shopping! If only the fans would let us go. I look outside sure enough there are girls outside the window. I hope this is going to die down soon. The mailman slides the mail under the door. Most of the mail is for me. Great! I think to myself. More hate mail. I have been getting hate mail since me and Harry got together. When Liam is done with breakfast Harry comes down the stairs. "Finally" I say giving him something to smirk about. When I'm finished eating I go straight upstairs to get dressed. When done I go down the stairs where Louis is waiting. When we look out the window I decide its best to wait till later. All of a sudden I feel strong arms around me. "Harry!" I say he smirks and kisses me. Harry asked me if I wanted to go with him to an interview tonight. I didnt want to let him down so I excepted the invite. When the crowd finally died down me and Louis go shopping. I was looking at a dress with Leopard print when I thought of my friend Lila and how she was coming to visit me from Arizona! I was so happy when I heard she was coming! Lila was my best friend from Junior High. I was showing Niall some pictures of her and me at Nandos last night. When, he saw her face he just blurted out "She is so cute!" after that I told Harry I wanted to set her and Niall up. He agreed right away! I finally remembered that I had to pick her up in about an hour and knowing Louis we would be here for a while. I turned to Lou and said "We have to go soon to pick up my friend Lila." he showed puppy dog eyes but, I wouldnt let him get to me so, I looked at the floor. When, I got home I was greeted with a kiss from Harry. Harry decided it was time to go to the airport and ho drove me there. When we got there I didnt see Lila but, I hadnt seen her since I had moved in with Harry which was about five months ago. She finally spotted me and ran to give me a had dyed her hair blonde and looked as if she could be Nialls sister! Her blue eyes and eating habits made me think they were related but, Niall didnt have a sister. We decided tp have Lunch at Nando's with Niall but, Lil didnt know he was there and neither did he know she was going to be there! I had told Niall that Lila was going to unpack while we ate with him.

*at Nandos*

"You look beautiful." I heard Niall say to Lila. I knew they would hit it off! After we left Nando's Lila went home with Niall and I went with Harry. Maybe now that she hit off with Niall she will visit more often. Harry notices a troubled look on my face. "Whats the matter?" "Nothin" "Babe, I know when your hurt" "I know, I will tell you tonight." man, Harry Styles you need to stop reading my expressions so well! I get a text from Lila asking where I was. I realized that we hadnt even left Nandos yet! Holy cow! Harry atarts driving home and when we get there I tell him whats bothering me.


	3. Chapter 2

After we reached the house Harry just went up to our room. "Whats up with him?" Lila asked as I gave her a confused expression. My red hair and green eyes were glinting in the light. I had decided to put on glitter Hair spray for the set up. I go to check on Harry in our room. He was sitting there crying. "Why you crying babe?" I honestly had no idea why he was crying. "Well, I was going to propose to you but, the ring seems to have gone missing. I smile. "You dont need a ring to propose to me. I love you!" "I love you too!" he says smiling at me. "Well!" "Well, what?" "Ask me already!" "Will you Ana Danielson marry me?" "Yes" I scream and try to put a surprised look on my face. Niall walks in and starts asking us to not scream. "I cant!" "Why not?" "Harry and I just got engaged!" "Fine I will give you an excused scream." I giggle at Niall's comment. It was funny! "Wait! Where is the ring?" I look at Harry and say "Its missing." "Oh." I could tell that he felt bad for Harry. "Harry, maybe you should file a report." "A report for what?" Lila had just walked in. "Lil, dont fangirl or faint but, Harry and I just got engaged!" I aw he look on her face and apparently so did Niall because before she fell to the floor Niall had caught her. I guess we are going to the hospital. Me and Harry talk things out about telling the boys we had gotten engaged. We decided when we had to do an interview tomorrow I would surprise the crowd by coming in late. They of course had an interview tomorrow I bet Harry had planned it this way.

*at the studio*

I walked through the backdoor knowing how my life would change knowing that the fans will know that Im engaged. Will I get more hate mail? I sighed knowing that this would be tough. When Harry and I arrived he told me to wait till the interview started get out of the car and then go to makeup so that I can make a fashionably late entrance. Me and Harry went last night to a jeweler and Harry filed a report. I love my new ring it fit me just perfectly and the gem wasnt a diamond because I like peridot better! I walk into make up and see Lou with Lux. She motions for me to sit so she can do my make up. I do as Im told she notices the rings and apparently Harry only told her that I was coming. She got super excited so, I told her to calm down! So, it could be a surprise. When I was done I did Harry's plan. "Harry? Love? Where are you?" I knew where he was but, I wanted the crowd to think different. "I'm here, love" Harry says. The crowd gasps as I walk onto the stage and he takes my hand. The host apparently didnt know either. "Well, look at this surpirise." everyone looks at me its wierd telling them what we have been upto. "What have you two been up to?" I start telling them everything about this week except about the engagement. "We have big news!" Harry yells. All the boys look confused except Niall who knew. "We are engaged!" we say in unicin. Wow the crowd went crazy and I heard a few death threats. Harry must have heard them too because he says this "If you lay one hand on my beautiful Fiancè I will hurt you!" well, this made the crowd go crazy and I noticed how they were getting a close-up of my ring. "Harry, why didnt you get the beautiful girl a diamond?" the hosts asks. "Well, the first one was a diamond but, it has gone missing so we went to a jeweler last night and got a new ring. She really likes peridot apparently." "Harry, stop it!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Babe, you love me?" "Of course!" I started to worry Harry never said stuff like that. "You love me for who I am right?" Now I was confused and nervous. "I love you for you! I could care less about what you look like. Your looks dont turn me off though." I smirked. He smirked back. I could see the morning light shining in to the room that was me and my fiancé's. I loved Harry why would he come up with a question like that. All of a sudden I smelled food. Im kinda like Niall in the sense of how much we both loved food. Harry was the one for me. I got up put some clothes on and left the room. Niall was cooking pancakes and I loved pancakes. Unfortunately, he had just started to put them on the griddle. I couldn't wait! Tomorrow was my birthday and I wondered what Harry had planned. My birthday was May 26th right before summer started. I missed Arizona because then, I could already be swimming. I did not miss how hot it would get on those summer days though. I look up from my tea and smile as I see Harry in the doorway of the kitchen. "You ran out so fast I didnt get to tell you something." "What?" I looked at him suspiciously. "Go to the store and start picking out summer clothes for your surprise tomorrow." I loved Harry I started to wonder if his surprise was a trip to Arizona. He knew I missed it but, I wasnt sure if he loved me enough to go to the heat and sweat and risk the fans mobbing him. He came closer to me and we started to kiss it lasted for two minutes until Niall said that the pancakes were ready and I pulled away.

Lila walked in and started laughing because she knew I liked food and surprised that Niall hadnt ooken me yet. One time while on the phone we started laughing because I said I couldnt be with Niall because we wouldnt be able to afford enough food. I still laugh at my memories. Harry notices the smile on my face. "What are you thinking about babe?"

"One of my memories with Lila."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"What one?"

"She told me she was surprised I wasnt with Niall because of my eating habits and I told her a joke thats all." I saw him start laughing. Niall's eyes looked up from his pancakes and started laughing as well. First time I ever saw him look up from his food and not eat it. Its true I ate almost as much as Niall, it was rather funny. "Did you like me first?" I was shocked at his question. "No, I liked Niall first." I saw him fake a pout about it. He knew that most girls liked him or Niall the most when it came down to it. "Lil do you wanna come shop for warm clothes with me?" she nodded happy that I was asking her to shop with me without any of the boys. Then I remembered I have to have some protection. Lil almost read my thoughts and I saw her small sad face. "Harry, do you have a body guard picked out for me?" "What? No! I forgot you needed one because of the fans." I chuckled as I called Paul ask him to send a body guard to protect me and Lil from fans. Lil had to fly out tomorrow but, Harry booked her first class when I told him I wanted the best for my friend. We waited twenty minutes for the body guard when the doorbell finally rang I got off the couch and ran to the door and saw it wasnt a body guard but, it was my Mom. I open the door. I look towards Harry and he is as surprised as me. "Harry, you didnt plan this?" he shook his head no. "Mom!" "Ana!" "Mom I have to leave when the body guard gets here so I can go shopping with Lil." "Lila is here!" Whoops! Forgot to mention that too. "Well, I will let you two go but, I came to congratulate you!" She pulled me into the tightest hug ever. "I want her still alive!" Harry said. When I go to close the door I notice the limo pull up. "Harry, hang out with my mom!" "Dont you mean mum?" He always teased me when I called her mom instead of mum. You would think after a few months of living here I would pick up on the language but, I never did. "Whatever!" He chuckled a bit. "Come on Lila!" "Alright" I noted the sarcasm in her voice.

*At the store*

"Look its Harry's girlfriend!" I heard someone scream. I turn around and take note of the girls running towards me with death. In their eyes. "Back away" the bodyguard said as he put the girls the other way and did his job. "Ana! You have got to get this!" I look Lila's way and look its a bikini and there were no straps! I only saw this bikini in my dreams so, I of course bought it. I loved shopping with Lil but, she always seemed to make me buy stuff I didnt need. Now we went to the Junior section to get dresses and skirts. "Ana!" she screamed again. I turn to see a girl taking her away from where she was just standing. I looked at the body guard and he started running towards the girl. People always called us twins but, we were never blood related. I thought to myself that girl thought Lil was me! I called Harry and he could here the worry in my voice.


	5. Chapter 4

"Lila!" I began to comb the store and search for her within a few minutes Harry was there with me to protect me and help me he had left my mom at home so she wouldnt get followed everywhere like me.  
I heard a scream. Lila! I knew that scream anywhere! I started following the short outbursts of screams and I found her tied up in the Misses department and I quickly started to call Harry.  
*ring*  
*ring*  
"Did you find her?" That wasnt Harry's voice it sounded like... NIALL! "Niall?" "Yeah?" "I found her tied up in the misses section come get us before a girl finds me and tries to kill me and bring Harry with! Within seconds they were there. Niall undid the knots while Harry stood guard and I just started to cry. Niall and Harry werent disguised because they came in a hurry so, i knew this might end up badly. When Niall was done we bought the items right before a girl screamed "Harry!" and another girl screamed "Niall!" Great! Harry picked me up and started running for the limo. Niall did the same for Lil they made a cute couple. Harry and I had to start looking for places to hold our wedding at in a month and I was scared that we wouldnt be able to find the right place. I really wanted this to go well. When we got into the limo the driver asked where to. I looked at Harry and said "Home."  
*at the house*  
Hey! I was finally home! Where no girls could capture my BFF! Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me letting me know I was safe.


	6. Chapter 5

"Alright you two. I have to go to the airport to fly home."

"Your leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. Ive been here for two days trying to find the dang place."

"Oh" my heart sunk knowing my mom had been trying to find me for two days and was about to leave.

"Harry and I will escort you to the airport." I said.

"Let me go get a beanie and you to." Harry said as he went to search for a beanie. I had to go find one so no one could tell it was us. When we were about to leave I remember "Babe!" "What?" Harry called back. "Your sunglasses!" "Oh yeah!" I put his sunglasses on for him then put mine on and laugh at Harry making funny faces.

*at the airport*

"Bye mum" I tried sounding british so I couldnt be recognized as easily. Harry smirked at me because I had used a fake british accent. When we got home Harry told me to go straight to bed and I started telling him it wasnt fair and that I should get to stay up late. All he said is "its for your surprise." We both went to bed and I looked at him all innocent. When I woke up I saw the limo outside and Harry had already packed for me. When I got in the limo Harry blindfolded me and told the driver to go. When the limo stopped Harry guided me through the people I could hear. And when he finally took my blindfold off we were on a private plane and I was loving the thought. "Where are we going babe?" "Somewhere" I loved it when Harry surprised me. I usually hated surprises but, Harry's surprises were always so good that I loved his surprises. I was enjoying a mint flavored water when I noticed that Harry was singing in his head. I walked to him and kissed him and he kissed me back. I loved Harry from the start and I always wanted to love someone as much as I love him. "Babe?" "What?" "When are we going to land?" "Soon baby soon." Almost as soon as he said soon the pilot said fasten your seat belts for landing when I got to my seat I buckled and looked out the window. Just as I had suspected we were arriving at PHX. When I got off the plane I was imidiatly noticed. Fans started screaming "Harry!" I guess Harry should have thought more clearly. I look at Harry who is trying to act as if he cant hear the fans. I know he can but, I love him and to show he was mine I kissed him. After that I received death glares. When we got into yet another limo I looked at him and we started french kissing. I loved Harry and knew he would pull that so, I was prepared. We went to the hotel there were no fans yet so, we could walk in without having to run or be bombarded. When we got into the hotel room Harry said to leave my bags and let him take me out. I was really hungry after the long plane trip so, I didnt fuss. When we got to the restaurant I noticed Harry said there was someone waiting for us. Who was it? My mom or dad? Maybe it was Emily who had introduced me to One Direction and I hoped she would be one of the bridesmaids at my wedding. After all, if it wasnt for her I wouldnt have wanted the One Direction tickets and would have never met the love of my life. As she walked us around the corner I saw Emily! Man, she would look good next to Louis I have to invite her to England sometime. I sure did love her as a sister. It was because of her that I was living my dream. She got up and did a fake fangirl attack. I knew it as fake because that wasnt like the last time and she started to laugh after it. So did Harry and I. "I know its soon but, would you like to be a bridesmaid at my wedding?" "Of course!" "Will Louis be there?" I looked at Harry giving him a signal to answer the question. "Of Course! He is my best mate!" We talked for a while and ate. I loved Harry so much it was unfreaking believable! I suddenly here a bunch of feet coming our way. harry does too. We duck down below the table so, the Press would leave. When we got to the hotel room I got changed into my new bikini and Harry changed into his trunks. We went down to the Jacuzzi and sat there and then, I heard a familiar tone. "Well, look who we have here." "Dad?" I knew the answer but, wanted to check to make sure. "Yes, sweetheart" I looked at Harry and he as smiling at me knowing how happy he made me feel.


	7. Chapter 6

When I looked up I saw him. The man that I wished dearly to see. The man that probably had no idea that I was engaged. I had taken my ring off in order to keep it shiny. "A certain leprechaun told me that someone had gotten engaged." Niall and him were best friends when my dad had surprised me by going to my house I introduced him to the boys and he liked Niall. I knew Niall would tell my dad. "When is the wedding baby girl?" I was his only daughter and he had protected me until I was 18 when I went and did as I wished. When I turned 18 I went to the concert. "We haven't decided yet." I was so happy to see my father. You might say I was sort of a daddies girl which I couldnt agree with you more. I started hearing screaming girls so did Harry. We both ran out of the Jacuzzi and hid behind a wall and saw the confused girls who thought Harry was here. When the girls left Harry said "Our location has been infiltrated!" I laughed as we went back to be in the Jacuzzi. When we got up to go back to the hotel room my dad took my soaking wet body and hugged me and said something along the lines of "Stay my baby girl" I nodded knowing he loved me. I left him soaked but, it was his fault. When we got to the hotel room I took a shower and then turned on the TV to NBC. Big Mistake! "Harry Styles and his fiancé were spotted entering a Sheldon hotel. Harry had chosen here because it was a little below what his fans might think he was staying at. I groaned. "Whats wrong babe?" I pointed to the TV and heard the fans out side and the pounding on the doors. We turned off all the lights and went to sleep. I was used to having screaming fans outside while falling asleep so, this was easy.

In the morning I thought Harry was gone because he wasnt in bed. I smelled food and headed straight out of the area where the bed was. There were walls but, they didnt completely inclose an area. The nly doors we had were the bathroom and actual "front" door. I ran to the kitchen my blonde hair hitting me in the face. I had turned nineteen last night and Harry was happy for me. A lot of stuff can happen right before your birthday apparently when your with Harry. I loved him when he said "Go get ready then, you can have some food. I looked down and saw I was just wearing a bra and underwear. "K" I ran to the closet and picked out some clothes. "Oh yeah! Wear a bathing suit underneath!" Harry said and I followed. I take my food seriously so, I literally made a mess trying to find an outfit. When I was done Harry set down a plate of Bacon, Sausage, Eggs, and Waffles. That was my favorite breakfast to eat. Harry and I made small chat while we ate. I loved him and I knew he wouldnt hurt me. "Ready to go outside?" "No, we are not disguised!" "Alright" when Harry went to get changed I got disguised wearing a beanie and sunglasses. He wore the same thing. We both wore makeup to make us look a different skin color. When we went to Sun-splash I loved him! This was my favorite place as a child. "What about the fans?" "They have to fill out a survey before they can come in. If they know who we are and stuff they cant come in but, if they dont then we have nothing will happen. They will be treated like normal costumers."

"I love You Babe" I said as he went straight through the line and up to the person making sure you had a wristband. "Wheres your wristband?" "If I were to get one then, I would get mobbed by fans." "Oh, so your that Harry Styles that my daughter is made fun of for liking." "Does your daughter want a ticket to our next concert with backstage passes?" "She would love that. Meet me when your leaving Im here all day." "Alright." We walked away from the lady who seemed to not really like us. "What are you going to do?" "About what?" He gave me a confused look. "How the girl is being bullied because she likes One Direction." "In my next interview Im going to say, stuff about Bullying is not cool and you should stand up for yourself." "That sounds wonderful. I was wondering if we could bring Emily with us home. I think she and Louis would make a cute couple." "Alright" we rode some rides then went to the hotel the lady giving us her address. When we got there we called Emily and told her to pack up her things and go to the airport. When we got to the airport there were no fans yet. I spotted Emily and gave her a ticket we needed one to board the plane that was private. Once we were spotted by one we were spotted by many. We ran to our plane and saw that the fans were cut off at security in front of the plane. I would have to live with that until people forgot about him. On the way home I saw some really mice salads and I couldnt decide which one to eat. It took me an hour before deciding that I was going to eat all of them. Emily must have short term memory because she looked surprised that I was going to eat them all. Harry just gave her nod telling her that I would be able to eat all of them.


	8. Chapter 7

Harry's POV:

I looked at her the love of my life. All I wanted to do is let her know that I loved her. I wish that I hadnt pulled her into a horrible life style. The life style where you have to disguise yourself or have someone protecting you. She didnt seem to care whether I was famous enough. If it wasnt for my fame I would have never found her. When the plane landed there were fans everywhere. We had to run to the limo. I picked up Ana because she had just eaten. When we got to the limo we told the Limo driver to start driving. When we kissed Emily decided to say "Get a room!" "This is our limo!" "Sorry, I forgot" when she was done I leaned closer to Ana and kissed her my mum was there when we got home. "Ana!" I had forgotten that Lila was here. I got another hotel room for Emily. I loved Ana and tomorrow we went to search for some venues for our wedding. When I walked in the lads were all sitting there with my mum. "Mum?" I hadnt told my mum that I was going to propose. "Harry!" my mum shouted. "What did we miss while we were gone?" "Nothing much just when your mum came we were surprised a little." Louis said then stared at Emily who had just walked through the door with all the bags that she brought. "Let me help you with that!" Louis said and I smirked wow Ana was right as usual. When was she wrong? "Start packing for the tour Harry!" Liam said "Harry, what tour would that be?" Ana looked at me glaring at me. I had forgotten to tell her about the tour! "Just a world tour. I meant to ask you in Arizona sorry." "Thats all right! I will be going with you right?" "Of course! Why wouldnt I let the love of my life come with me?" "True!" Ana went up to our room to start packing. I had to do the same we were leaving after we finished looking for venues. When I got up to the room Ana was on the bed admiring her ring that I had gotten her. "What am I going to wear?" I heard her mumble "How bout we go shopping today?" "Are you going to protect me?" "Of course! After what happened to Lila I dont want you to go alone!" "I knew you wouldnt! Can Lila and Emily come? And Niall and Louis?" "I understand Lila and Emily but why Niall and Louis?" "Because we need 3 guys to protect 3 girls and Emily likes Louis and Lila like Niall." "Fine! I guess they can come if they want." "Beware you might spend a lot of money Mr. Styles." "No need to be formal Ms. Danielson." "Right!" We left to go to Forever 21 when we got there we were greeted by two fans and I was glad there were only two. We searched and searched for the right clothes to suit the soon to be Mrs. Styles. When I found a beautiful dress for Ana and showed it to her. When we got home we had a limo full of clothes. I went up to our room to be greeted by my sister Gemma. "Harry. Your a

Engaged! Your so romantic to Ana!" I didnt feel like packing with my sister around so, I called Ana up. "What do you want babe?" "Can you make Gemma tea while I pack since your already packed amd we need to get up early in the morning to go look at venues for our wedding?" "Fine!" I heard her say on the hall as Gemma followed. I packed nearly all my things then, went to bed with the love of my life. When we got up it was seven and we started making breakfast. At eight we went to go look at venues. We were disguised and the boys were with us so, Liam could keep reminding us that we only had a certain amount of time. We found the perfect place and reserved it for August 9 this year. Ana was stoked for her plans of a wedding when we were done reserving the area we had to go to the airport. We got onto the Airplane and was greeted by fans on the way out.


	9. Chapter 8

It was my first time on tour with them! Our first stop was the states. New York to be exact. I had always wanted to visit New York and when Wicked came to Broadway it just made my want to go more. I was finally here and I loved it! Harry had given me a box when we got onto the plane and told me not to open it until we got to the hotel. I did as he said and we were finally at the hotel! I open the box and see two tickets to go see wicked! I freaked out now I see why he told me to wait to open it. If I had opened it on the plane then, I probably would have fainted because I am afraid heights and airplane rides. I loved him more than ever! I knew he loved me! He told me to go to bed early because of the interview on the Today Show again. This time it would be me and him just me and him!

*At the Studio*  
"So, how does it feel knowing that people hate you for being engaged to Harry?"  
"Its okay I guess but, there is this one fan that Harry would like to talk about."  
"There are fans that get bullied for liking us but, dont get your hopes down we love all our fans as if they were friends! Stay strong all friends and fans!"  
"Strong words Harry!" The host smiled and said.


	10. Chapter 9

Ana's POV:

After Harry and I went to see Wicked we went to eat at Hard Rock Café. After that we went to the hotel. When I was about to fall asleep from a long day Harry said "I do and always will love you!" I blushed and looked down at my ring. "How about tomorrow we go shopping for wedding dresses?" he said right before I fell asleep. "I would love too!" I told him and we both fell asleep in the arms of each other.

*At the Wedding Dress store*

"How about this one?" I asked Harry as I walked out in what seemed to be the hundredth dress I had tried on but, only turned out to be the tenth. "I love it! It compliments your red hair!" he replied smiling. I was wearing a white dress with a long trail red ribbon around the waist and red diamonds at the top. "I love it too!" I tell him and go to change into my ROXY shirt and green skinny jeans. "Lets buy it, love!" He said. We go up to the lady who was in her mid twenties and bought it for 800£. When we leave we are mobbed by fans. One tears my shirt, another trips me. That was enough to make Harry mad. "Leave her alone!" he yelled and I could tell if they didnt leave immediately they might get punched. "Harry! Dont hurt them!" At that moment all the girls said sorry and left so Harry wouldnt hurt them. I hope no more fans do that, Harry might hurt someone and end up in jail and then I wouldnt be able to get married until he got out! We called for a cab and went to the Boys' rehearsal. They were playing in Madison Square Garden tonight and had to practice. I was excited! I had never gone on tour with the boys until now!

*At the Concert*

As we approached the doors for the boys to give autographs and take pictures for the fans we heard screaming! People were screaming for them! I was once one of those fans screaming for the boys! Now, I was best friends with Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louis and engaged to Harry. Living my dream! I could tell Lila was scared too. "Its fine we will get through them together" I tell her trying to make sure she doesnt have a panic attack! Lila was my best friend the best! When she was frightened I was usually frightened too. But, I had dealt with fans before and she hasnt! This was her first time having to be out there with the boys. Well, this was my third? Or somewhere around that. Harry had taken me with him before to some concerts but, never to say with him on tour! When we were told we had to go back we did. Lila didnt panic and the fans actually liked her! Harry before he had to go sing for New York gave me a short but, passionate kiss. Niall did the same with Lila and then it was just Lila, Lou, Lux, and me. It felt like forever before they were done! When they came out they were sweaty but, I still gave Harry a long passionate kiss before we left to go to the hotel.


	11. Chapter 10

Lilas POV:

I was so excited! I was going to go to the place I dreamed of! With the one that I fell madly in love with at the site of! I was going to Times Square! I was so excited! Except for the fact that the fans and paparazzi were everywhere! There was a lots of hate for me! I decided to rub it off after all I am dating those girls' idols! Ana got the same hate but, worse because she was engaged and I was just dating. I did not want to rush into things with Niall! After all he could become someone else when we take it too far! We went to the M&M's store with Niall and begged him not to buy all the chocolate there! I mean there was probably enough to kill him there! He settled on only a little but, when he left he said "I will be back my love!" I laughed at the Irish boys remark. All I did when we finally found a restaurant which just happened to be Hard Rock Café and what do you know? Emily is there with Louis! We ask to sit with them and they were fine with it. I told Emily about the M&M store fiasco and she laughs too. Louis talks to Niall while I talk to Emily for the night and then we goto the hotel. When we get to the hotel I catch Niall trying to sneak out to get more M&M's but, I stop him and tell him its too late and that we will go when we wake up. Man, this boys face just lit up with me saying that. I always wanted him and now, well he is mine! Well, I dont know about forever but for now. And all was right with my world. Yesterday was my first concert I went to as Nialls Girlfriend and tomorrow the second. The boys would have to rehearse while me, Emily, and Ana go to figure what the bridesmaid dresses would be. I just found out that due to the tour they had to move their wedding to a year from today but, since their venue didnt have an opening that day so, instead they are going to have their wedding in...(Pause for dramatic effect) Paris! I would be the Maid of Honor and Emily, and some of Anas other friends were going to be bridesmaids! She said since I was the Maid of Honor that I would have to help choose the dress and my opinion over rules any others except hers!


	12. Chapter 11

Anas POV:  
My dream last night is about when Lila found out I was dating Harry.  
-Flashback-  
"Hey! Lila do you want to watch One Directions interview?" i knew he was telling the world today and I was kind of nervous. "Of course!" we watched then "Harry, there are pictures of you with a girl. Is this girl your new girlfriend?" the interwiewer asked. "Yes, and her name is Ana, Ana Danielson." I looked over to Lila and her jaw was dropped. "Is it true?" was all she could ask. "Yes! I couldnt pay Harry just to say I was his gf!"  
-Flashback end-  
I remeber that face to this day and I loved to think about the way Harry claimed me as his girlfriend...


	13. Chapter 12

Emilys POV:

I have always loved Louis but, when I met him for real I loved him even more! Best part is he **Loved **me back! Now, he take me to this carnival. He wants to ride every ride but, I have one ride in my head to ride. _**The Ferris Wheel.**_ Who wouldnt? I always found Ferris Wheels to be romantic. Louis agreed only if I would ride the Bumper Cars later. We rode and when we stopped at the top Louis reached forward his brunnete hair in his eyes and kisses me. I kiss him back naturally. All of a sudden we are at the bottom. Louis was so childish because he wouldnt leave me alone until we reached the Bumper Cars. When we are finally finished with all Louis' childish rides we go to the ride I wanted to ride... the flying swings. These I also find fun because, I feel as if i can soar like an eagle. Once we are done with Louis trying to win me all the prizes we go to the hotel. I was a surprise so, I have to share a room with Lila but, she is usually hanging out with Ana or Niall or Liam so, I just sit watching TV because tomorrow is when we go to Boston. When I fall asleep I have no dream it is as if I fell asleep but, suddenly woke up but, it was light outside and when I went to sleep it was dark out. I go to Ana and Harry's room and with no surprise Lila is there. "Hey Lila!" I say acting surprise that she was here even though I knew she was going to be here. "Hey!" Louis says wait? Louis? I didnt even see him that shows how much i pay attention. By the way I have short term memory loss so, if I forget something from this scene you will probably still get the idea because I remember important details. "Louis!" I run to Louis and give him a hug and he kisses my forehead. I look into his dreamy blue eyes. He stares into my eyes and then our lips lock.


	14. Chapter 13

Anas POV:

We were on a plane to Boston. We being Emily, Niall, Lila, Harry, Liam, Louis, Zayn, and me. "Who wants food?" says Niall "ME!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me weird. "What I am usually as hungry as Niall!" I declared. "You look weird at me but, Emily is the one with a giant stuffed animal that she named Napoleon." I almost yell. "Louis won it for me! and I like it!" Emily replied and Louis got this goofy grin plastered onto his face. I must have fallen asleep because in no time Harry was shaking me awake. I put on my beanie that matched Harrys and my purple amethyst sunglasses. I looked over at Harry and smiled. I was living the ultimate dream.


	15. Chapter 14

Anas POV:

The paparazzi went crazy at the sight of me and Harry. I couldn't help but notice that two girls that were fans were giving me a glare. "Whats wrong babe?" Harry asked "Nothing just those fans are glaring at me." I reply "You two! Stop it! Don't you want me to be happy?" Harry says. "Do you want me to beat them up?" Emily asks "DUH!" i reply as Emily went over and hit one of the fans. Then Emilys eyes went wide at the site that she had just hit her sister. "Sis?" I heard Emily mumble. "Why you just hit me?" the girl who was Emily's sister asked. "Ana told me to Amelia." Louis came up behind Emily and kissed her. Amelia's eyes had jealousy in them. Louis noticed the jealousy in Amelia's eyes and went up to her and said "I'm happy with Emily leave us alone!" Emily slapped him "That is my sister Louis! CRAP!" Emily said when she suddenly noticed the paparazzi. "Louis why did your girlfriend slap you?" says a random reporter.


	16. Chapter 15

Louis's POV:

Emily sat there and I felt guilty I had just made an enemy of Emily and Amelia. I didnt mean to but, it hurt knowing she didnt want me to kiss her in front of her sister. I was going to try and set things right tonight with a good dinner at the hotel. I hope she will forgive me for possibly making enemies between her and her sister. I decided that we were going to go on a date tonight after she hanged out with Ana, Lila, Amelia and Harry. I was going to hang out with the other boys. I was kinda sad Harry decided to stay with them I was going to too but, Emily told me no. So, I guess me and the boys are going to set up our dinner that no one other than us knows about it Harry doesnt even know! He just is hanging out with the girls he felt comfortable around them. Niall was also with them but, he is my spy and will alert us when they are coming.

Ana's POV:

I dont know what is going on with the boys all of them except Harry look suspicious. I look over at Harry in the small kitchen the hotel room offered and saw him making popcorn before the girls came over. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He came back and set the popcorn on the table with all the other sweets. "Do you know whats up with the boys?" I asked and he shrugged. Just then we heard knocking at the door. I opened it to see Niall and Lila. i smiled and welcomed them inside. We talked waiting for Emily and Amelia. Apparently Lila has decided to move to London like I did to be with her boyfriend and her best friend. After we finished a debate over whether Beautiful Creatures or Prince Caspian was better we heard a knock on the door. BTW, neither of us won. i opened the door to find Emily and Amelia. "Why couldn't Louis come? You kow he loves you right?" i just got shot a glare from both of them. They sat down and Niall had already finished half of the snacks we had set out. Most of which we had only bought because he was coming. We watched the Narnia movies then, Beautiful Creatures. After that Niall texted Louis on his phone I glanced over and saw that he had texted "Done with the movies Emily on her way to her room !" I gave him a look. He mouthed to me "Secret Dinner for Emily" he is lucky Emily cant read lips! "Ok, I will keep it a secret" I mouthed back. Emily looked at us in confusion her red hair all frizzy from laying on it. I decided to text Louis "Emily's hair is not the best good luck with your secret dinner!" i imediatly got a text back "How did you find out about it?" I replied "Nialler but, will keep it a secret! Knew you were acting suspiciously why didnt you let Harry and me in on it? Does Lila know?" he replied quickly and Emily got up to get my phone. So, i grabbed Harry's phone and called her really quickly. she went to her purse instead so, I grabbed my phone "New text from Louis it read on the screen of my iPhone 5 Harry had gotten me for our aniversary of 5 months. Louis' text read "No! just Niall, Zayn, Liam, and me knew about it!" I did Emily's hair for her when she started asking questions I said "Don't wanna look like a wreck if there are any paparazzi!" she nodded as I bit my tongue when I was going to say something about Louis or the secret dinner. When she left i walked with her to as i said 'keep her company' when really i just wanted to see her face.

Emily's POV:

Everyone has been acting suspicious then, right before I left Ana started acting wierd she came with me to my hotel room to 'keep me company' well, I do want to be able to hold onto someone if paparazzi decide to mob us or fans. When I opened my hotel door...


	17. Chapter 16

Emilys POV:

"Louis!" I screamed when I saw 5 liters of Mountain Dew and two plates of Boneless Buffalo Wings-My favorite food. I smiled and started gulping down Mountain Dew and Louis chuckled. "I knew you liked this stuff." I leaned closer to him and gave him a passionate kiss. Once done we ate. I was full from all the mountain dew and chicken i had just eaten I went to my room.

Ana's POV:

I snuggled into Harry and fell asleep. I felt his two strong arms around me in the morning. "Good morning Babe" I smiled "Good morning my Hazza" I liked calling him mine...


	18. Chapter 17

Ana's POV:

I went over to see how Louis' secret dinner went. When I knocked on the door it fell off its hinges. Then, I stared at the mess in front of me. Emily was ductaped to the cieling and Louis hugging a **REAL **cow. "What happened here?! I yelled to either Louis or Emily. It was then when I saw the 100's of bottles of Mountain Dew and Monster on the ground. I knew that they must of had the biggest sugar rush in the history of the Earth! I looked to the kitchen areas where there were holes in the wall. I got Emily down from the cieling and slapped her. "OW! What was that for? And why is there ductape on the cieling? And why is Louis hugging a cow?" She asked these "I. Don't. Know!" I yelled then, pulled out my phone to call Harry. "Hey babe! Where are you?" I heard his deep sweet tone over the phone. "I'm at Emily's Harry come wuickly and bring a trash bag a big one!" "Do I need to carry dead bodies or something?" "No! But, you might want to slap Louis when you get here." The line went dead. I turned to see Harry In the doorway with his phone on the ground.

Harry's POV:

When I turned to look into Emily's room I dropped my phone stunned by the messiness of the room. Once out of my shock I ran to Louis who was hugging a...COW? How did that get here? I slapped his sorry face. "What was tha-" He stopped when he saw the room and his eyes went wide...


	19. Chapter 18

Louis' POV:

When Harry slapped me I was in shock. How did we manage this severe of a mess. There were bottles of Mountain Dew and Monster everywhere. Holes in the wall and a cow which was awkward for me cause I was hugging it? ummm... This is really wierd. I am sitting there in shock. Then I remembered last night and our hugew sugar between me and Emily. I remember buying a 100 bags of carrots. i went to the mini fridge and pulled out a bag and started eating them. "Louis! What the heck!" Harry yelled i turned to see a gobsmacked Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Lila. They started cleaning while i just sat there eating a carrot with Emily. Once done we all went to our rooms to clean up before our recording session today. Ana was coming but, Emily wasn't and niether was Lila. They were staying to watch the Green Hornet- Emily's favorite movie. Before leaving i ran to Emily and Kissed her passionately. Lila came over and she was surprised to find us kissing.

Lila's POV:

I came to get Emily for our movie day watching the Green Hornet. When i turned the corner and saw them kissing I wasn't exactly surprised. "Hey! Emily! Lets go to my room anmd watch the Green Hornet!" She tehn darted out of Louis' arms and ran to my room. That girl sure does like the Green Hornet.

*During The Movie*

"How amny times have you've seen this movie?" i ask Emily. "About a... million bajillion times." my phone when I hjeard it ringing "Phones off in the Movie theatre!' Emily yelled. "But Its Niall!" "then, I will have to ask you to take it outside." "Its my hotel room!" "So! We're watching a movie!" i step out and answer "Hey Nialler!"

"Hey." I could here adness in his voice. "Whats wrong?" I ask. "I just found out they don't have Nando's in America." "It's okay babe. I will get someone to fly it here." "Thanks I love you! Bye!" "You too! Bye!" I hang up to hearing Emily scream "DRIVE CATO DRIVE! YOU ONLY HAVE HALF A CAR BUT YOU CAN STILL DRIVE!" I walkedf in and asked Emily an important question "Do you do this everytime?" "Yes" was what she replied.


	20. Chapter 19

Ana's POV:

When the boys' were recording Rock Me Harry kept looking at me. He knows my policy! No doing 'it' before getting married! I still loved him though! He has tried many times to no avail. I'm sorry but, I just don't wanna end up like how some girls do in certain fan-fictions i have read! After they were done recording we went to lila's hotel room. I saw an empty Chick-fil-a bag and a full Nando's bag. This girl was smart but, probably wouldn't be able to convince Niall that it is Nando's! i went over to Harry and kissed him. "GET A ROOM!" I heard Emily and Louis yell. They were so alike! Emily and Louis both liked carrots. Emily and Louis always hyper. Emily and Louis always yelling! We broke apart from the kiss. "You wanna go on a date?" Harry asks out of the blue. "Sure." I answer "Wait! Where?" I say not wanting it to be a horrible date that will end up with me mobbed with girls. OK. Maybe I have been reading to many stories about a girl who dates a popstar then, gets kidnapped by crazy fans. That is just me! I worry to much obviously. "Our hotel room. I don't want to be mobbed with girls tonight." He says. "I love you" "I love you too." I look to see Nial and lila kissing. "Why do you call us out but not them?" I ask Emily and Louis "It is Lila's room." fine, I told Harry that I was going to go take a shower. He came with. Our hotel room had two beds, two bathrooms, a mini kitchen, and a mini living room. We took a shower at the same time. Him in the bigger shower and me in the smaller one because well, i just like it better. When I stepped out I dried myself off and changed. When i got out Harry was ordering room service. After a few hours we had eaten and snuggled close to each other. Lets just say things got heated and I lost my innocence.

WARNING THIS WILL INCLUDE SMUT

So we were snuggling together, my chest against his back, he started to kiss and suck my neck. i moaned and said, "No Hazza, im still a vergin and want to keep it that way..." "But Baby I want you!" He tells me "You know my policy!" I say, but didn't stop him from kissing me. I moan into the kiss and start undoing the buttons on Harry's shirt. Harry speeds up the process and helps me with my clothes. We were now both in our underwear. He undid my bra clasp and my panties. I pulled off his boxers. He positioned himself above me and looked at me "You sure?" He asks and I nod. He started kissing me and makking lovebites on my neck. He started to go in slow and he started going faster and faster. The pain went away and now I just craved it. "Faster!" I moan and he goes even faster. Soon he's at his climax and so am I. He realeases into me and then he falls next to me. We snuggle and fall asleep in each others arms.


	21. Chapter 20

Harry's POV:

Fridays Ana's birthday. I know exactly what to get her a set of apple products: Macbook Pro, iPad Mini, iPad 2, and iPhone5. She has no idea what to expect because this is her first birthday with me. I just need a chance to go and buy it! Lila said she will try to have a _girl _day with her so I can buy her present.

Ana's POV:

My birthday is this Friday! I am so excited! Used to be the only thing I asked for was One Direction tickets but, now I don't need them! Lila wants to spen _girl _time with me tomorrow. I want to spend tomorrow with Harry! I agreed knowing that Harry probably put her up to this so he can get me my present. We plan on going to watch _Iron Man 3_. Don't judge! it looked pretty cool! After we are going to the hotel to watch _Finding Nemo, Brave, Toy Story 3, and Monsters Inc. _All movies my choice! Due to my birthday cause thats what we did for her birthday. Emily might join us or go on a date with Louis. Well, I couldn't keep battling my eyes. Sleep consumed me. i woke up to bacon, sausage, eggs, cinnamon rolls, and pancakes. Harry sure does love me! I eat it all within a matter of 10 minutes. My phone buzzes. _1 New message from Lila: I'm waiting in line where r u? _ I look at the clock next to my bed: 9:45. 15 minutes until the movie! Crap! "Bye babe!" i tell harry before leaving. I get into my rental car and drive ot the theatre. When i get there I have 5 minutes and Lila is waiting. "Hey!" I say when she hands me my ticket. we go striaght to the theatre. After the movie we were mobbed by paparazzi. Can't they leave us alone? "Lila, how are things between you and Niall?" "Ana where is Harry?" Can't they bother someone elses life? As if by miracle Louis and Emily walk down the street "Hey! Look over there its Lemily! Go interview them!" I yell and they leave us alone. Once done with all our movies I went to bed.


	22. Chapter 21

Ana's POV:

*Next Day*

I woke up and made tea for Harry and coffe for me. My phone started ringing "Hello?" I answered "Hey Ana!" The voice said "Anna is that you?" I say. Anna is my cousin. Confusing right? "Yeah it is Ana! What happened to you? Emily gave me this number so I could reach you!" She says "Have you not seen magazines, internet, or the news?" I say "What do you mean?" "I mean the reason I'm living in England and not in my mansion!" "WAIT WHAT?!" "Yeah I'm engaged to Harry Styles!" then I hear Harry coming down the stairs "Whats up babe?" Harry asks "Nothing Babe." I say "Are you talking to Harry?" "Yeah Anna do you want to come visit? The boys got a week off!" I say "Woah did you just say Anna?" Harry said "Yeah I did she's my cousin." I tell Harry. "Yeah I'll come visit you but I'm not exactly rich." Anna says "I'll pay for it." I say "Harry! Book the next flight from Pheonix to London for me?" I ask Harry "Sure babe." Harry says. "Harry's booking it right now." I tell Anna. "Babe I got one in 3 hours!" Harry tells me. "You got a flight in 3 hours under reservation name Styles." I tell Anna "Thanks Ana!" "Your welcome!" I tell her. "See you later!" I tell Anna then hang up. "Babe! Your teas ready!" I yell to Harry who is getting ready in our room now. I fill my cup with coffee and his with tea. Harry came down and kissed me "Thanks for the tea babe!" he says "Your welcome" I say and add a girlish giggle at the end. This is the usual morning routine except without the phone call from Anna. "What time does Anna flight come in?" I ask "4:45 tomorrow morning." He says "Thats EEEEAAAAAARRRRLLLYYY!" I say "Yeah but it was the first flight to London I'll pick her up if you want me too." He says "NO! There will be a mob!" My phone ringed again it was an unknown number. "Hello?" I say "Hey Ana I'm watching you and your 'fiancee' so if you know whats best for you don't get married to him! Unless you want him to be dead!" The voice says "Who is this?" I ask on the verge of tears "Your worst nightmare" and thats when my tears flooded out and I hung up the phone. "Babe! Why are you crying?" Harry asked "Do you record every conversation on my phone like you said you would?" I ask. Once the fans found out my number and started calling me and sending me hate so, now Harry pays to have them recorded. "Yeah I do. I'llcall the phone company to listen but first come here baby." I came up to him and hugged him and put my head in the crook of his neck. And I stained his shirt with my tears. He didn't seem to mind though. We stood there for what seemed like hours but was only half an hour. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked "S-s-sure" I stuttered out. We got out of the hug and itertwined our fingers to walk to the couch. Harry sat down first and I sat on his lap and I continued to cry into his shoulder once we were both seated. I fell asleep crying into Harry's shoulder.

Harry's POV:

She's asleep. What got her so upset? I picked her up and put her into our bed. I called the phone company next to listen to the phone call. After I finished listening to the call I understood why she cried. She has been through so much already! I laid down with her when she suddenly bolted awake. "WILLIAM?!" she yelled "Baby? Baby? What happened?" I asked her. "It was just a dream. it was just a dream." she kept muttering to herself "Baby? Do you want to talk about your dream?" I ask "N-n-n-n-no." she stuttered. This dresm must have really messed with her. "Baby? I'll cook tonight. What do you want?" I tell her "Chicken and parmesean." She says. Its 4 now so I better get started. "I'll go start it now." "OK babe!" she says cheered up. I go downstairs and she follows. She always watches me cook. I get out the ingredients and start it. By the time its finished I set it on the table dim the lights and light the candle on the table. Ana let out a girlish giggle when she saw the dining room. I smirk and walk up to her grab her hand and lead her to her seat. she sat down and i pushed in her chair. I sat down in her chair and ate the dinner. Once we were both done I went in the kitchen and got the sundaes I made earlier out and brought them to the table. We ate them together. Once done we went to our bed and watched her favorite movies while cuddling together. Then we fell asleep together. I never would of thought I would meet the perfect girl.


	23. Chapter 22

I went out to find Harry. It was midnight he left at 4 for dinner said he be back by 7. I put on my coat and walked out to my car. I drove to Nando's where he was picking up the dinner. I walked in and in a back booth a see a head of curls. I stomp over to him to see him snogging a girl in a Nando's uniform. I clear my throat and he turns. "Hey, babe." Harry said "How could you?" I scream "Well, you weren't enough so if you can't handle me cheating we're through!" he yelled I shook my head. Put my ring on the table. And wal-

"Babe! Babe!" I woke up to someone yelling. "Don't leave me!" I cried "Why would I do that?" Harry asked "In my dream I saw you snogging a girl." I told him "I havn't and won't while in this relationship which I hope willl never end." he told me I smiled and brought him in for kiss. Soon we were snogging when my alarm went off. "We have to go pick up Anna." I said. "Ok. Lets get ready." Harry said "Oh and Haz" He looked at me "I love you a lot!" I told him and he smirked and kissed me one more time. Once we were ready we got into Harry's car and drove to the airport. Luckily, no fans recognized us. I soon spotted my cousins Brown hair. "Anna!" I screamed and she turned and ran to me. "I had a little problem with secuirity back in Phoenix saying that 'You dont know Harry Styles' so I showed them my texts to you and my texts to Harry and they let me on! Oh! And I owe you money for sending me first class." She told me "NO! You don't because I'm giving half MY money and my mansion to you! So, you now own one million dollars and a mansion!" i told her. Harry looked at me stunned "You have two million dollars? AND you had a MANSION!" Harry said "Yeah, when my parents died they left everything to me. I got awesome foster parents though which you have met." I told him soon I heard a girl scream "It's Ana and Harry and that caught Harry and I's attention so we ran and Anna soon caught on and ran with us to our car. We started going home on that note.


	24. Chapter 23

Ana's POV:

WELUVHARRY:

AnaStyles you shouldn't be with Harry_Styles, your a slut, and a whore.

wehatehana:

Anyone like AnaStyles? She shouldn't be with Harry_Styles! Harry deserves better!

OneDirectionlover35467:

Harry_Styles should get someone who isn't a slut and whore like AnaStyles.

and the list went on and on... Harry was out with the lads right now so, he couldn't stop me this time. I got up and went to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of painkillers. And took 1,2,3... I dumped the bottle in my mouth. And blackness closed in on me.

Anna's POV:

I walked into Harry and Ana's flat. There was no noise except for a rattling. Then I heard a THUMP I ran towards the noise. When I got to their room the bathroom door was open. I pulled out my phone and called 999. "999 whats your emergency?" "I found my cousin Ana on her bathroom floor with an empty bottle of Aspirin next to her I think she Over dosed!" I said in a panicky voice "Miss calm down where are you?" "xxxx x. xxxxxxxxxx London, England" I told her in as calm of a voice as I could manage. "We are sending paremedics right now. Can you feel her pulse?" The nice lady asked I felt for a pulse "Yes, but its slowing down." then I heard the ambulance. I ran and opened the door. They came in with a stretcher. Then they came out with Ana on a stretcher. I rode in the ambulance with her. I waited outside of her room and called Harry. "Hi Anna." "Harry! You need to get to the hospital right now!" I almost screamed at him "Why? Is Anna ok?" "Get over here to see for yourself!" I then hung up. Five minutes later Harry came in. "Where is she?" He asked looking out of breath. "In here." I said we went in to see tons of wires hooked up to her.

Harry's POV:

What did she do? "How did she end up like that?" I asked Anna "She over dosed on Aspirin." Anna said "She tried this before but I was always able to stop her because I would catch her." I said "Really?" Anna asked "Yeah, just I never thought that she would try again." I said. Then a voice said "I'm sorry Harry". That was Ana's voice I looked at her shocked "Sorry for what love?" I asked "For trying to commit suicide." She croaked "shhh its ok Love. Just be quiet. Want me to sing to you?" I said\/asked she nodded.

Your hand fits in mine like its made just for me

but bear this in mind it was meant to be

and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

and it all makes sense to me

I sang just one part before the doctor came in.

"I have some bad news. Mr. Styles and Ms. Danielson." I looked up at him. "She doesn't have cancer right?" I asked "No, she doesn't have cancer but, she did have a miscarriage. I'm sorry." He said "You were pregnant?" I asked Ana "I had no idea." She answered. "Well, unfortunately she was and now she isn't." The doctor answered. Then he left. "Can the boys come in?" I asked she nodded "But tell them I might fall asleep and not to get offended if I fall asleep on them." she said I nodded then left.

Ana's POV:

I cant believe I did that! I had a child on the way that I didn't know about but I could have had if I hadn't tried to commit suicide. Harry came back with the boys. Harry came to me. I whispered in his ear "Did you tell them?" he replied with "No, do you want to?" I nodded. "Guys, We have some pretty unfortunate news." Harry said. Liam looked at me with concern. "Ana had a miscarriage, we didn't know she was pregnant but still she had one." Harry said. Liam glared at us. "When do I get out of here?" I asked. "I'll ask." Niall said then walked out. Soon he came back in "tomorrow you can leave. You would've been able to leave today but there are too many fans." Niall said. "Can they unhook me from these machines?" I asked he left again to ask. He came back with a doctor. The doctor didn't say anything jus began to unhook me from machines. "We'll put you in a mental hospital next time Ms. Danielson." The doctor said then left. I got up and through silent communication told Liam to meet me outside. We both left the room. Then Liam lectured me on how I shouldn't have done 'it' with Harry until we were married. He looked pretty mad if you ask me. Then we went back in to the room. Harry was lying on the bed so I went and laid down next to him. "Can you guys sing to me? I've had a hard day." I said the guys nodded and sang 'Little Things' to me and I fell asleep.

*The Next Day*

I woke up and checked out the window. All the lads and Anna were asleep. I looked out the window and there were only 20 fans. I woke up the lads and Anna then we left. Once we got home Harry looked at me then his phone began to ring.

Harry's POV:

"Hello?" I asked into my phone "Harry. I'm afraid that after Ana tried commiting suicide she will no longer be able to go on tour with you." The head of management said. "OK I'll let her know and get Lila, Emily, and Anna to stay too." I told the him. "Ana already has to stay behind." He said "I meant her cousin Anna who's real name is Anastasia." I told him "Ahh. Well, that is swell why didn't you put up a fight?" He asked "Well, in the long run I knew you were going to win so, it saved me time." I told him "Goodbye Harry." "Goodbye." I said then hung up. "What about Lila and Emily staying?" Ana asked "Well, that was management they said that after you almost commiting suicide that you were in no condition to go on tour with us." I told her looking at her "Where are the girls?" She asked "Their in the hotel down the street. I'll call them for you. They don't know about your incident because they told us that they wanted a spa days just to themselves and they left their phones here. They should be back by now and in the hotel." I tell her and pull out my phone again. "Hello?" A very groggy voice asked. I put on my best 'business' voice and said "Hello Madom. To whom am I presently speaking to?" "Lila black." she replied "Well, Lila I regret to inform you but, there has been a fire at the Styles' reside-" I got cut short with Ana screaming "Don't do that! She doesn't deserve it!" "Harry?" Lila asked "Yeah." I said "I thought you were telling the truth! How dare you scare me like that!" She yelled at me and I flinched by the sudden increase in volume "Well, wake Emily and come here straight away." I told her "Why?" She asked "Well, I wont tell you until you get here." I said then hung up. "Maybe I should have called" Niall said ""No, you would have given to much information." I told him.

Ana's POV:

"I was wondering if it would be to soon to ask Emily to move in with me?" Louis spoke up. "Yes and No, I know better than anyone here besides Harry how hard it might be if you let her go back to Arizona. Long distance relationships are hard to keep. You might be decieved by the paparazzi and Emily will think its true. You don't have to ask her to live with you though. You could just ask her to move to London. If she says yes to moving to London I will pay for her flat." I tell him "Wow, never thought you could be wise." Anna said "I might have been wise this whole time but, you wouldn't know because you never needed my wisdom. Sure, I might have given off this girl who doesn't have a care but, that wasn't who I was. I just acted that way because that's how my biological parents taught me to live. I had a secret though." I tell her. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I told the people already in my house. I went to the door and opened it. "Hello, my dear friends come on inside." I told them. They came in not commenting on my weird use of words. They sat down on the purple loveseat that stood out. "Would you like anything to drink?" I asked "Ana do you want them to do a spit take?" Liam asked. I then looked at the beautiful carpet and shook my head. "Then, tell them about the incident and tell them EVERYTHING before getting them a drink." Liam said "Every detail including my dream?" I said smirking "uhhh, if its PG" Liam said I laughed "I will only tell if Harry will be by my side incase I weep." I say then Harry came over next to me. "Well, it all started with hate. I was on Twitter while the boys were out with Anna. I then decided to attempt suicide. I took three aspirin then dumped the bottle in my mouth. Apparently, Anna came to the house to check on me when she heard a thump and ran to the bathroom and found a lifeless me on the ground. I awoke to Harry beside me and Anna in the room. Harry started singing Little things to me but stopped at the end of Zayn's solo because a doctor came in saying he bore bad news." I shed a tear then continued "It turned out I was pregnant but the baby didn't make it through the overdose then the boys came in Liam and I went to talk outside the room but, I didn't talk much because I was being lectured on how I should of kept my innocence until me and Harry were married. Now, Harry got a call from management telling him because of this incident I cant go back on tour with them. I was wondering if you guys will stay behind to make sure this incident doesn't happen again." I finished then added "Louis do you have anything to say? If you don't say it I WILL say it for you." "Yes, I do Emily will you either move in with me and if thats a no will you atleast move to London? I don't want to have a long distance relationship." Louis said. Emily looked up and decided she would get up and go to me "What should I do?" she asked "Usually, I would say follow your heart but, this time I say move to London. Your relationship is young and after two months you can choose to move in with him. Oh, and don't wory about paying for a flat. I will pay for it and the cost to move your stuff." I tell her. This time everyone looked at me in shock besides Harry and Anna "Where is this money coming from? Is it Harry's because then I will NOT take it." Emily said "No, it's mine I have a million dollars used to be two million and a mansion but, I gave it to Anna here because she is poor." I said "OK how wise are you? I got a game more of a competition between you and Liam. We throw random senarios at you and you answer to what you would say or do. Whatever gets the most votes from the judges will win the round. If you get a vote that means the judge found it the right thing todo or it was really deep." Lila said "Lets play" Liam and I said in sync. We gave eachother weird looks. "Oh one more rule only one contestant will be allowed to be in the room with the judges so you wont cheat and say the exact same thing on purpose." Harry added "Harry, you could stay with the contestant thats not being questioned considering your engaged to one of the contestants. Anna, you stay with the contestants to considering you are related to one" Emily said "That leaves 3 boys and 2 girls to be judges. Ok, the room where judging will be held is here so, Harry, Anna, go to the guest room. Now, if it lands on heads Liam goes first if it lands on tails Ana goes first. Ready?" Liam and I nodded as Lila took out a coin and flipped it. It landed on tails "Ana goes first." I nodded as Liam left. "Round 1 scenario. If a friend has just been dumped by her boyfriend what would you tell her?" Lila said "I would hug her tightly if we were that close and say 'If he doesn't see how pretty you are on the inside and out then, it wasn't meant to be but, on a side note there is a guy somewhere perfect for you.' then let them pick any movie and any food and just be there for moral support." I said "You are free to go." I got up and went to the guest room. "Wow, done already?" Liam said "yeah" I replied then sat next to Harry. Harry grabbed my face and turned my head so it was facing him. He then crashed his lips to mine and it was very passionate. Right when I granted Harry entrance Liam walked in. "I'll tell them your busy" Liam said then smirked. Then left. I decided snogging Harry was more fun.

Lila's POV:

What is taking Ana so long to show up? Liam came back in. "Ana's busy snogging Harry. I believe they just went to their room if I am correct." Liam said "Well, she won round 1 because she was more caring and not cheesy like yours." I told him. "So, since our game is apparently over Ana has won. Wanna watch a movie?" Emily says. Everyone replied with sure's and yeah's. Niall motioned for me to go to the kitchen with him. "What do you want besides snacks?" I ask "I wanted to ask you to move to London. I decided that our relationship is still young and took Ana's advice to not ask you to move IN with me but, to move to London even though I would love to live with you." He said "I'll move to London for you, Ana, and Emily." I say. "Good thing to know that once the tour is over you won't be in Arizona." He said then took my face between his hands and kissed me passionatly. After our kiss we got the snacks and went out. We watched Brave and other disney movies and heard moaning from the other side of the flat. "Well, its time for dinner. Time to go check on Ana and Harry." Anna said "YOU go check on them because your related to Ana." Louis says. Everyone nods their head in sync. "But I'm not related to Harry!" Anna complained. We all gave her 'the look'. "FINE!" she exclaimed and stomped to the hall. Next thing we heard was a scream from Anna "Harry Ana put some clothes on!" she yelled. We all snickered when Harry and Ana came in. They blushed. Anna then came in and said "Don't worry they didn't do 'it' but they were about to!" She said and everyone laughed except Ana and Harry. "Well, Emily and me are moving to London." I say and every one looked at me and Niall. "When did that happen?" Louis asked. "When Niall and I went to go get snacks for the movie. I'm only moving to London though. Maybe Emily and I could share a house!" I say excited "That would be awesome!" Emily said. We all laughed and had a great night.

Liam's POV:

"You guys want to go to my house for dinner?" I ask I got a bunch of 'yeahs' and 'sure's. Then we all went to my house. Half way through dinner my doorbell rang and I got up to go get it. It was Jaycie my sister I've been hiding from everyone so, she doesn't get stalked by fans and stuff. I walk out and close the door. "What are you doing here?" I ask her "I decided to surprise my big brother!" She cheered "That was thoughtful but, the lads are here!" I tell her. "Well, you can introduce me finally! I really want to meet Zayn!" She said "You have a crush on Zayn?" I ask "Yes!" Then I hear my door opening and turn to see Zayn. "My dreams are coming true!" Jaycie cried. "Who is this?" Zayn asked I got close to my sister and told her "Act like a crazy fan" "NO! I will not act like a crazy fan just because you want to keep me from getting friends for being THE Liam Payne's sister! It's unfair!" She yelled "Liam's sister is here!" Zayn yelled into the house "Why doesn't a lovely miss like you come into the house?" Zayn asked "Liam here says I can't." Jaycie said "Jaycie! I didn't want them knowing about you and your major crush on Za-" My mouth got covered and I licked her hand "EWWWWWW! Liam licked me!" With that she ran in to wash her hand. "Who does she have a crush on?" Zayn asked "Y-O-U" I said "Should I ask her o-" I cut him off "No! She's my younger sister!" I said "Fine!" Zayn said We walked into a stunned group of people "Who was that? And why did you lick her?" Harry asked "That is my sister Jaycie that has a major crush on Z-" My mouth was covered again by Jaycie so I licked it again "EWWWWWW He licked me again!" She yelled "Thats why I licked her the first time." I said. "And I'm not aloud to ask her out. Even though I want to." Zayn said disapointed "YOU want to date ME?" Jaycie asked great she heard him "Liam but out of my love life!" She said sending me a death glare then continued. "Anyone can ask me out and if you did my answer would be yes." Jaycie said sending him a wink. "Ewwwwww she's flirting cover your eyes!" I yelled We conitinued to stick our tongues out at each other. "Wow! Liam's being childish! Unlike when he gave me that lecture earlier today." I said "Well, you kinda deserved it you got pregnant before getting married!" I said "SHHHH Do you want the paparazzi to hear you?" She tole me "It happened so what does it matter" I say "None I guess." She said and we continued enjoying our dinner at the end Zayn asked Jaycie out and I wasn't very happy to say the least.


	25. Chapter 24

*the next day*

Well, the boys had to go to back to America so, that happened. Now, I'm walking the streets of London watching my absolute favorite youtubers AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire. When I suddenly bumped into someone. "Sorry" I automatically say hoping its not a deranged fan. "Its okay" I heard the voice that I was also hearing from inside my earbuds "Your Dan." I say "Yes I am and you are?" "Ana. Ana Danielson." I say "Do you want to join me for a cup of coffee?" Dan asked me "Yes." That is when I heard the flashes "ANA! Are you cheating on Harry?" I heard one ask "For your information I am not cheating on Harry! I just bumped into Dan and want to get some coffee do you have to ruin my life?" I shouted at the paps. Then Dan and I walked away. The paps continued to follow us though and shout questions at us but one struck me hard "Is it true you had a miscarriage?" One shouted and I broke down into tears "Ana!?" Dan asked "They found out..." I say. "Found out about what exactly?" "My miscarriage" "Im sorry about your miscarrage and that your followed around by paparazzi." "I got used to it with my 1 year boyfriend who is now my fiance." "So, your engaged to this Harry guy?" He asked "yeah, my fiance is Harry Styles." I told him "Really." He said "Yeah, it was funny I was watching one of your video when I walked into you." I state "Really? That is a little weird." He states. "yeah, so it was wonderful to run into you but, I'm supposed to go flat shopping with my friends. Can I have your number so we can hang out again?" I asked Dan "Sure. Give me your phone." I gave it to him and he entered his number and sent himself a text. "See you sometime." I told him "Yeah, sometime." I say. I then, walked out of the Starbucks and went to my house. "Your finally here." Lila said "Yeah, but Emily you'll never believe who I ran into!" I said "Who? Ed Sheeran?" She asked "No. Dan Howell." I tell her "NO EFFIN WAY!" She yelled. "Yeah, I got his number you want to prank call him real quick?" I ask "TOTALLY!" She said "Give me your phone." I say as I enter the number. "Hello?" Dan asked "Hello sir. I would just like to say that you have been selected to win One Direction tickets." Emily said into the phone "1. I don't like One Direction 2. Who are you?" He asked "I'm Emily" Emily said "I'm Ana!" I say "Ana! The first thing you do with my number is prank call me? Who's Emily?" "Emily is my best friend and is Louis' girlfriend. Also, a fellow danosaur and phillion." I state "Cool. So, when do you want to hang out again?" Dan asked "Ummmm not sure. Text you later now we really need to go flat shopping right now." I tell him "Kay bye." Dan said then the phone call ended. "Right, so who's ready to find a flat?" I ask "I am!" Lila and Emily yelled in sync I gave them a wierd look as they gave themselves the same look. Then we burst into laughing and soon the doorbell rang. I opened it up to see a middle-aged woman looking all business like. "Hi I'm Ana!" I say all cheery "Anabelle, the realtor." She said "Hi other Ana!" I say and the realtor rolled her eyes "So how big of a flat?" she asked "atleast 2 bed 2 bath and lower than a million dollars." I say "That shouldn't be hard to find with a budget like that." She said "Yep, all thats left of my money for my best friends!" I say "How will you pay for your food and bills?" Anabelle said "Oh, Harry will take care of it as usual." I say "Harry?" She questioned "Yeah, Harry Styles, Popstar in One Direction my fiance." I say "Thats why I recognized you my daughters are huge fans." She says "Of me or the boys?" I ask "Both! Can I have your autograph?" She asked "Yeah totally!" I say and get a pen and paper. "What are their names?" I ask "May and June" She said

To May and June,

Glad to hear I have fans! Also, here's my number so, text me for tickets!

-Ana Styles

"Done!" I say scribbling my number. "Your last name is already Styles?" Anabelle asked "No, just my twitter has always been that and my wedding is in less than a year now so, I just sign Styles now." I tell her. "Cool. So, lets get started."

*After finding the perfect flat*

My phone rang "Haz!" I exclaimed "You cheated on me!" I heard him say. "Huh?" I ask "You cheated on me with that youtuber!" He yelled this time "No Haz, I didn't I bumped into him and we became friends. I even screamed at the paps when they asked if I was cheating on you with him! Calm down." I tell him "Ok, good I thought you were actually cheating on me. I should have trusted my insticts that said you didn't sorry." He said "It's okay babe. I love you and only you! Otherwise I wouldn't be getting ready to marry you. And the paps found out about the miscarrage" I say "Really? How?" "I dont know but I was walking with Dan to get away from the paps and they followed us and then they asked if it was true that I had a miscarrage and I broke down crying I feel like I murdered someone!" I tell him "Babe, its ok its not your fault you were one of the few who dont experience morning sickness and you had no idea. Its alright Im always here for you." he tells me "Ok, I love you. I have to go help Emily and Lila find furniture now with 750,000 left in the bank." I tell him "K love you to babe." Then we ended the call. I then got a call from Dan "Hey." I say "Hello!" Dan says all chirpy "Phill wanted to meet you so I was wondering if you wanted to come visit the apartment sometime?" "I would love too! Can I bring Emily?" I ask "Of Course! And Danosaurs are going crazy on Twitter about me being with you so you want to be in a video?" He asks "Totally! I was thinking about doing Youtube videos then decided not too when me and Harry were official." "Of course" "Bye, wait when do you want to meet us and how? We don't know where your apartment is!" "Bye and I'll pick you up later today make sure Emily is with you." "Bye!" I ended the call "EMILY! STOP CLIMBING ON THAT BUNK BED I SWEAR YOUR A CHILD!" Yes, she was climbing up and down a bunk beds ladder over and over again. "YES MOTHER!" She called out in sarcasm. She came to me "Do you want to meet Dan and Phil?" I ask "Of Course who wouldn't?" She answered me "I can name one person" I say "Lila" We said in sync then gave eachother strange looks.


	26. Chapter 25

Ana's POV:  
When Dan started the camera we started the video. "Hello internet!" Dan said "I'm Ana Danielson also known as Harry Style's fiance! Now, I know there have been rumors about me cheating on Harry with Dan but," I say "We are just friends!" Dan completed for me. "We ran into eachother while walking to starbucks and I mean literally ran into eachother. We fell and everything because I wasnt paying attention and was watching Dans videos!" I say "So, we decided to do a video to clear stuff up because she always wanted to be a youtuber! If you think Ana should be a youtuber comment 'Hana is cool!' in the comments and if there is over 100 than she will be a youtuber who will guest star a lot on my and Phils show!" Dan says "We never agreed to that!" I almost yell at him. "You need inspiration you told me yourself you wanted to be a youtuber but when youo and Harry were official you didnt do it!" He said "Bye Danosaurs I need to make sure my friend hasnt fainted yet!" I say then hear Emily yell "I heard that!" then Dan ended his video with his 'sexy end screen dance'. Once we were done editing the video Dan drove us home. When I got home I went straight on youtube to watch our video. When I finished watching it I got a text from Dan  
From: Dan  
To: Ana  
You got over a 100 start making your first video!

WOW! That was fast!


	27. Chapter 26

Ana's pov:  
Once I got to my house it was like midnight. I went to sleep but, only to be woken up by my phone ringing 'rock me'. Knowing its Harry I answer the phone "Hello?" I answer tiredly "Baby, sorry I forgot about the time differences. I'll let you go back to bed." "NO! I cherish anytime I get to spend talking to you while your on tour!" I say "Ok, your suddenly more awake but baby I need to tell you something and it will be kept a secret from Lila and Emily." "OK?" "We're coming home tomorrow and we have to get into Emily and Lilas apartment." "K Babe thats great!" I nearly screamed "Baby I got to go now but I love you" "Love you too Haz."

*The Next Day*

When I got up I got ready and went to Lila and Emilys apartment. "Emily Lila get your lazy buts up Im taking you to the spa and dropping you off!" I yell They hurridly went down the stairs. We went to the spa I dropped them off and went to the airport. Once I got to the airport the boys came out a minute later. "Haz!" I exclaimed and ran into his awaiting arms. I was on the verge of tears because I was so happy. I kissed him passionatly for about ten seconds before the boys were coughing. I look down and blush. My ring suddenly became really interesting. "Whos ready to see Lila and Emilys new flat?" I ask excited and everyone raised their hands. "Come on then!" I say excited they all follow me and I drive to the girls' flat. I put the key in and open the door. "K Niall, Lila's room is the one to the left of the flat and Louis, Emily's room is to the right.

Louis' POV:

I waited hours for the girls to get home when they did I was on a chair in the corner. "I'm getting changed!" Emily called while Lila said "I'll make dinner." Emily then proceeded to enter her room she never looked in the corner so while she was trying to decide between two shirts I got up quietly and gave her a hug. She screamed. She turned around "LOUIS!" She said "Hi baby." Lila came into the room with a frying pan (AN: TANGLED!) "Louis?" Lila questioned "Yeah." I said "Wheres Niall?" "I think hes in your room but being you were making dinner check the kitchen" she ran out of the room "NIALL" she screamed.

Nialls POV:

I waited for Lila but of course she ran into Louis first. After she found Louis she came running into her room and screamed "NIALL" I chuckled and gave her a passionate kiss "I missed you princess." I say she replied with "I missed you too Nialler" I smiled

Liam's POV:

I came home to find Jaycie on my porch "Jaycie?" I call she looks up and has tears streaming down her face "What happened?" I questioned "I got kicked out of my flat." She says "Baby sis you can live with me." I say "Thanks big bro." She says and I see a small smileforming "Just as before no dating any of the boys." i said

Zayn's POV:

I get home and couldnt get Jaycie out of my mind. _Jaycie Payne; Liam's younger sister. _I was told not to date her but hey rules are made to be broken. I texted Jaycie

**To: Jaycie**

**From: Zayn**

**Hey Jaycie, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday.**

Almost instantly my phone buzzed "Id love too." It said and I couldnt keep the grin off my face.


	28. Chapter 27

Jaycies POV:

I was excited for the date with Zayn, Liam cant control me! "Liam!" I shouted from my room. "What?" he asked when he peeked his head in from the hallway. "Nothing, just wanted to let you know I have a date on Friday." I say casually "With who?" He asked with a hint of protectiveness in his voice "None of your concern." I say nonchalantly "If its with Zayn Im not letting you go." He says "Well, hes gonna meet me at the theatre so you wont meet him." I say "Some gentleman, not even going to pick you up?" He muttered. My phone buzzed. I raced to grab it before Liam did and I won "Liam I need to get changed so, leave." I said and Liam left I looked at the text and smiled

**From: Zayn **

**To: Jaycie**

**I know that we just met but will you be my girlfriend?**

I instantly replied.

**To: Zayn **

**From: Jaycie**

**OF COURSE! Come pick me up from Liam's house I want to check out your home!**

I got a response and got ready after all he wuold be here in ten minutes and I dont want Liam knowing Im going to hang out with him... alone. I was ready in eight minutes so I climbed out my window considering its on the first floor. I closed the window and waited out front. Not even a minute later Zayn showed up I ran to his car and hopped in. "Drive!" I said because I saw the door knob of the front door moving.

*At Zayns House*

"Welcome to my home!" Zayn said when we entered. I go sit on the couch. "Ok. Do you wanna watch a movie?" He asks "Yeah" I reply "What movie?" He asked "Do you have Edward Scissorhands?" I ask "I think Netflix has it." He answers "Cool! Lets watch it!" I say While we were searching Edward Scissorhands Zayn's phone rings "Hello?" He asks "No, Liam I havent seen Jaycie." He says then sighs "Maybe you should call her phone. Bye Liam." he says then not even ten seconds later my phone rings "Hello?" I ask "Jaycie! Where are you?" Liam asked "Hanging out with a friend we were about to watch a movie. Bye Liam." I say then sigh and hang up on him as he rants about how I could have left using the front door. Zayn turns on the movie and sits next me. I snuggle into him. Then I decide that I want a kiss so I kiss him and he kisses back right away. The small kiss turns into a full out makeout session untill we hear "What the hell!" from a voice that could only be known as my brother I dont turn around so he wont know its me. "Zayn why didnt you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Liam asks wow! he doesnt even recognize me! I turn around only to look at Liams face when he sees its me his face turns to a fuming expression! "JAYCIE! WHATS GOING ON! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DATE ANY OF THE BOYS!" Zayn grabs my hand and squeezes it for reassurance. "Liam, listen I know I live with you now but, I want to date Zayn I've never felt this strongly for anyone before." I say I say surprisingly calm "Liam, I also havent felt this strongly for someone either." Zayn says "Ok, wow I need time to think. dont bother coming home tonight Jaycie. And please dont spend the night with Zayn spend it with Christiana, or another friend." He says calmly but I can still hear the anger. "Ok, Liam its the least I can do." I tell him "Oh and I usually wouldnt tell you this but you need a girlfriend and I know you have a crush on Christiana so be a man and ask her out." I say then take out my phone to text my best friend Christiana.

**To: Christiana**

**From: Jaycie**

**Hey! Liam and I got into a fight so can I stay at your house?**

**From: Christiana**

**To: Jaycie**

**Sure!**

Liam left after mumbling a few goodbyes to me and Zayn.

Zayn and I continued our makeout session then ended it fiveminutes later. "Gotta go." I say "Let me drive you." "Fine Baby."

When we got to Christianas house she looked like she just had a fangirl attack "Liam asked me out!" She screamed I laughed.


	29. Chapter 28

Anas POV:

I woke up to the doorbell ringing. i went to go answer it to find a man with two big boxes. "Hello?" I ask very confused as to why there are two boxes here I didn't order anything and neither did Harry. "i'm looking for Lila Black." he told me "Well, Im her best friend." i say "Here sign for these because there are a lot more deliveries to be made." He said looking annoyed well, I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. i sign and bring them in. i call lila "lila!" I tell her when she picks up with a hint of anger. "what Ana?" "dont play innocent I just got woken up because of a delivery for you." i say "Well, Ill pick them up tomorrow." she says "Uh yeah no. your getting them right now." "FINE!" She practically screams. Ten minutes later her car pulls up. Did I mention I got her a car? "Here." I say about to throw it carelessly. "Dont! Its my guitar and violin!" "You had me wake up early for a stupid violin although the guitar isnt as stupid." I tell her "Yeah, sure a violin is stupid. Who would play in the classical music though?" She asks "Good point now get out! Im tired and got woken up by some stupid reason." I tell her "When Niall gets here I'll leave." she tells me "Until then have fun." I say then leave her to go back to bed with Harry.

Lila's POV:

Niall picked me up 15 minutes later. "Hey princess. Where did you want to go?" Niall asks "I want to go shopping!" I squeal with excitement. "No!"He says "How about we go shopping then Nando's for lunch." I say knowing he'll take thee bait. "Fine, but we better go to Nando's." He tells me. I hand the address of the best music store to the driver. Tomorrow is my first online college class meaning I will need a piano. I will after all, major in music. It took half an hour to get there.


	30. Chapter 29

Ana's POV:

I woke up for the second time this morning to see a text from my best friend that I havent seen nor talked to in awhile. My Best Friend from Summer Camp in 8th grade Kayce!

_To: Ana_

_From: Kayce_

_Hey I'm in town this week can we stop by today? We being me and Collin. We have news!_

_To:Kayce_

_From: Ana_

_You can over anytime today! Have you met Harry?_

_To: Ana_

_From: Kayce_

_No, I havent has he met Collin?_

_To: Kayce_

_From: Ana_

_No he hasnt met CJ this should be interesting..._

And with that I stopped the texting conversaation and started getting everything ready I made a pot of tea for when they get here and got cookies that Harry made earlier this morning out. Speaking of Harry where is he? Oh well, now need to impress after all, I am going to be in front of the new CEO of Apple. The doorbell rang five minutes after the tea was done.

I open the door to see Kayce and Collin "CJ KK!" I shout probably waking up Anna. I hug Kayce first then move to Collin. "What are you doing hugging my Fiance?" I heard Harry ask "Harry meet my best friend Collin but you can call him CJ! He's like my brother and he's married to my other best friend Kayce!" I tell him "Shut UP!" I heard Anna yell from her room "Anna you better not be telling me to shut up in my house!" I yelled at her She came out with non-brushed hair and bags under her eyes I look at the time "Its 1pm when did you go to sleep?" I ask "I dont have to answer that, Im older!" "And your in my house!" I tell her "You must be Anna, Ana's cousin" Cj says "Yes I am and you are?" Anna asks kinda rudely "Anna this is Collin my best friend that I told you about how he became the new CEO of Apple? This is him! Now, what brings you to England?" I ask him and Anna "Well, we missed seeing you and are moving here!" Kayce said I squealed like I did when I got home from my first One Direction concert the one I met Harry at. "Umm. OW!" Harry said as I was cuddled up to him in the couch. I laugh and snuggle into him more. "Well, I have other news since Ididnt see you on your birthday here." Collin said and handed me a wrapped box I unwrapped it and squealed again seeing it was a note from Matt Smith saying that he would love to go to a private dinner with me Cj Kayce and Harry. "I picked it out because Collin could really care less." Kayce told me I jumped up and hugged them again "Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed. "Your welcome now, stop your Doctor Who fangirling!" Cj practically shouted "Kayce I get so freaked out that Weeping Angels are real I make sure to look behind me and to not buy anything. I'm also never going to New York ever again." I say "Really?" Kayce asks "Yeah." I answer "Why would you be afraid to go to New York?" Collin asks "Spoilers" I answer mimmicking River Song Me and Kayce start laughing and Harry and Collin look confused "The Doctor's Wifve River always says that. River was my favorite I mean I know the Doctor has been married before and engaged to Marilyn Monroe but, River is part Time Lord part Human and knows how to shoot a gun. I dont think Marilyn knew that! Correct me if I'm wrong." I tell the boys "I told you to stop fangirling!" Collin says "Do I have to mimmick you when I told you I was dating Harry?" I ask "Please dont." Collin says "Already started." I say then start fangirling the way he did.


	31. Chapter 30

Ana's POV:

After I went to bed I woke up with no dream. People say you dream every night just you dont always remember the dream. When I wake up I am snuggled into Harry I dont want to leave, but I hear Harry wake up. "Can we stay like this all day?" I ask "unfortunately not. The boys are coming over for lunch. After that we are going to the recording studio." Harry says "Awww What time is it?" I ask "Ummm, bloody hell the boys will be here any minute!" He says then jumps out of bed I get out to see I'm only in my underwear. Harry sees me and smirks. "Shut it! And help me find an outfit to wear!" I tell him "I kind of like what your wearing now." He says with a smirk "Well, do you want the boys to see me like this?" i ask annoyed. "No, whats up with the attitude baby?" Harry asks "I dont know." I tell him honestly" I go to my wardrobe and find a top that says 'The Future ' which I got when I was a fan, and wore white jeggings. I come out of the room and goto the kitchen to see Harry by the stove. I come up behind him and give him a hug. He turns around and smirks when he sees my shirt "When did you get that?" He asks "Ummm... Before we started dating!" I tell him "Well, we have sure proven that right." Harry says "mmmhmmm" I say then Kiss him we snog until the doorbell rings. We pull apart and gasp for air. I get the door "Why don't I smell food?" Niall asks "Umm... Well, Harry hasn't started yet we just woke up!" I tell him "But, I'm sooo Hungry!" Niall complains "Well, we have crisps in the pantry." I tell him then let all the boys in. When I go into the kitchen I realized Harry's hair looked like we just had sex but, all we did was snog! The boys smirk and Louis looked mischevious "You and Harry had sex last night!" Louis almost screamed "No we didn't we just snogged before you got here and i messed up his hair thats all." I tell Louis. Then, thats when the boys notice my shirt "When did you get that?" Liam asks "A while ago before I knew Harry." I answer I go to my room and get out the other 4. I bring them out "Who wants to see the rest of my clean shirts?" I ask All the boys nod their head vigorously. I put them on the coffee table laying them in alphebetical order. Harry was still in the kitchen when the doorbell rang "I'll get it!" Harry calls. I let him and he walks past the table "You boys have these and throw them into the crowd next time you have a concert and watch the crowd go nuts over it!" I tell them and they nod.

*Harrys POV:*

I went to get the door and open it "Who are you?" I ask "I'm Kali. I was walking by this house when I decided that I needed to goto the bathroom!" Kali said she sounded really peppy "Yeah no, last time I let someone do that they stole my toilet paper and tried to sell it on ebay." I tell her "Harry who was at the.. OMG Kali! I missed you so much! You need to visit more often! Come in Come in!" Ana said "Ana this is where you live? I live a couple streets down! Just moved in actually! Hoped to run into you! Now, I need to go to the bathroom." Kali said "Niall, I'll show you where I hid my leftover perri perri chicken if you show Kali to the bathroom." Ana said and Niall ran in "Right this way." He said I laughed "Now, who is this Kali?" I ask "Just my best friend since 2nd grade!" Ana said "When was the last time you had contact with her?" I questioned "Right before I moved in with you because she couldn't do long distance calling!" Ana said starting to get mad I shut her up with a kiss. She deepens the kiss and we start heading to the bedroom. We are stopped by Kali "Woah, break it up you have guests!" Kali says Ana blushes "Not, like we haven't dont it with guests in our house before." I say "Ewww!" Kali says then continues "By the way i wanna play some badmitton!" "Meet you in the backyard!" Ana says "Now, were were we?" Ana asks "Shes gonna come look for you. We'll continue after the recording. By the way the girls including Liams girlfriend and sister are coming over for some movies." I tell her and she pouts "Fine." She says giving up.


	32. Chapter 31

Ana's POV:

"15-14 you going to give up yet?" Kali asks "NEVER!" I scream with all my heart. "What are you doing?" Lila asks "Playing badminton with my best mate what it look like?" I answer her kind of rudely. "I thought I was your best friend!" Lila says sounding hurt "Sorry, but she's been one of my best mates longer... Your my best mate too! Oh yeah introductions! Kali meet Lila, Lila meet Kali! Lila's my best mate from 7th grade Kali's my best mate from 2nd grade!" I say "HI!" Kali says "Hi?" Lila says "We were playing Badminton for like five hours... JK its only been half an hour!" I say as if hyped up on a sugar rush. "Why are you so hyper?" Lila asks "I just met my best mate for the first time in a couple months and you ask why I'm so hyper?" I tell her "Fine, atleast it wasn't Emily..." I smirk knowing Emily is also one of Kali's best friends and would also freak. "Why are you smirking?" Lila asks Kali looks and I notice she is also smirking. "You will find out in about..." I say I look at the time and hear Emily come in "3, 2, 1" And cue Emily! "Kali! OMG OMG OMG" Am I hallucinating? Nope Nope I'm not! It's great to see you! I missed you! Once Ana moved here I lost touch! I cant believe its actually you!" Emily says at about a thousand miles per hour "Oh great." Lila mutters I hear the doorbell ring and go to get it. I look through the peephole to see Jaycie and a girl I didn't know. "Hey Jaycie! No offense, but who are you?" I ask trying not to sound hyper. "I'm Christiana, Liam's girlfriend. I'm also Jaycies best mate." Christiana says "Good to meet ya!" I say happily. "Kali! Emily! Lila! We have guests!" I call out to get the other girls back in "Who's Kali?" Jaycie asks "My best mate!" I say "I thought Emily or Lila was your best mate?" Jaycie asks "Ummm, no. I have like a billion best mates! Jk I only have 10... give a few..." I tell her "We're in! Who's the guests?" Kali asks "Kali, Emily, Lila, meet Jaycie. Liams sister and Zayns girlfriend. And meet Christiana, Liams girlfriend and Jaycies best mate!" i say. "Hello, I'm Kali." Kali says hyperly. "So, Liam put down his older brother protective mode and let you date Zayn?" Lila asks "Um, not really I became Zayn's girlfriend through a text and went to his home. Liam found Zayn and I making out at Zayn's house was angry and then left. He doesn't care anymore." Jaycie says "Well, come on! What movie do you guys want to watch?" I ask "I dont know." They all reply but not in harmony "How about 'Walk the Line' It's about Johnny Cash." I say "Sure!" They all reply I goto put the movie on "Kali go get snacks! And you know what to get me!" I call out "Of course unless you have changed?" Kali says "I havent changed that much!" I tell her. "Yeah, sure you haven't last time I talked youo were brunette!" Kali says "You;ve known how long I've wanted to be blond or a redhead! So, I dyed my hair red!" I say "Ok, so everyone wants popcorn except Ana?" Kali asks and everyone nods "Alright so its 5 popcorns and a tub of icecream with the special mixins?" Kali asks I nod my head rapidly. Nobody except Kali knows exactly how I like my ice cream. Cookie Dough with m&m's milkyways sprinkles and warheads. Sounds gross? Well, I love it! Everyone gives Kali a look "You know what Kali I'll share my ice cream with you since I haven't seen you in awhile!" Kali looks shocked "But, I was going to make one for myself!" Kali says "Oh really? Fine, make one for yourself, but make mine especially big!" I said smiling she left and I couldn't find the remote to the DVD player so we had to watch the commercials "What are the special mixins?" Lila asks "Oh, Emily knows... Don't you Emily?" I say "Yeah, and Ithink together their al disgusting!" Emily says "Is their so bad why do you eat them? What are they?" Lila asks again. "I eat them because their delicious Emily just didn't want to try it! All thats in it is Cookie Dough, M&M's, Mily Ways, Sprinkles, and Warheads!" I say "That sounded really good until you said warheads." Lila says "Yeah, everyone says that!" I say Kai comes out with a tray that I kept handy on that tray held seven bowls. "Okay everyone come grab your bowl!" Kali calls out I grab the biggest bowl that holds ice cream and start eating it. Kali has a bowl of popcorn and a bowl of ice cream. "Thought we could share the 5th bowl of popcorn!" Kali cheers "Yay! I still get popcorn!" I say "So, who want to know how Kali became a directioner?" I ask since commercials were still playing. "Sure." Everyone said not including Kali. "Well, it all started when I found out Emily was a Directioner. We were talking and she kept doing random things. We were having fun. She got a hold of my flute case where I kept my slinky I got from my chinese teacher. She took it and in math class something hit me in the head. I looked on the ground to see my slinky with a note in it. I opened the note to find a list of One Direction songs. I started listening to them that night and eventually I became a directioner. I fangirled and when Kalii saw me fangirling she started listening to their music. Eventually she too became a directioner! I gave her her first three posters! Unfortunately they were double sided a directioners worst nightmare not really but I wanted them gone and she wanted some posters it worked out in the end!" i tell them and Kali smiles. "I just realised something I've only hugged you once since you've got here!" I tell Kali I go to her and hug her. "She's like the sister I never had. She knew my parents and was like their other daughter. She helped me get through life when they died." I say and felt a tear coming down my cheek. I see that the title screen is on and I press play. We watch the movie and I fall asleep half way through. I wake up to Harry shaking me awake I groan I didn't want to get up I hear Kali say "I got this." and I shoot straight up "I'm awake!" I scream and Kali laughs "Works everytime!" Kali says "Well, yeah last time you tickled me and threatened to cut my hair again!" I tell her "Is that how you wake her up?" Harry asks and I face palm "Yeah, considering once I cut her hair _really _short. Oh I loved 8th grade!" Kali said and I shot her the meanest look I could've given. "Yeah, well, I hated it!" I tell her. "Yeah, that was really the only highight." Kali says I stand up and give Harry a small peck "That's all I get?" Harry complains "Yes, we have a guest." I tell him "We've kissed before in public!" Harry says "Kali where do you live?" I ask "Oh, I lterally moved next door!" She says "Then, why come here to go to the bathroom?" Harry asks "Umm, I dont know why did Patrick have to use Squidwards bathroom?" Kali asks "Good point." I tell her. I smile "Bye" I tell her "Bye!" She says and leaves. I close the door behind her. "Did you have an eventful day?" Harry asks "Not really. I lost in a game to badminton. She is the one who taught me so that might be why." I tell him "Oh, is that all?" Harry asks "Yep! Now, what about your day?" I ask he smiles "It was fine though I was thinking about you most of the time." Harry says "Now, are we going to continue what we started earlier?" I ask smirking "Oh yes we are!" He say retunring my smirk with his.


	33. Chapter 32

Kali's POV:

I was so happy I had found Ana. After months! I also met her other friends that she has made through out her life that I don't know about and knowing Ana as a friendly person I'm guessing she has a lot more. It was exciting to meet One Direction. I love Ana as she said like a sister. I had no siblings either. We were together as twins I guess you could say.

Ana's POV:

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed. I snuggled more into Harry and didn't want to wake up. "Babe, you up?" Harry asks and I don't reply "Well, oh well I wont be able to say goodbye this morning." Harry says and I pull him tighter. "Baby, did I wake you up?" Harry asks and I shake my head "No, I've been awake just didn't want you to leave." I tell him "Well, unfortunately I have to go record Midnight Memories." He says and I let him go "Fine but come home soon." I tell him and get up with him "Why are you getting up?" He asks "I cant be asleep without you." I tell him "Ok, what are you doing today?" He asks "Probably getting together with Kali to get together a just because party. I'm in a party mood!" I say and he gives a confused look "Well, I'm having a party and your invited!" I tell him and give him a peck. We get ready and I put on a summer dress thats green with green heels. I put on light green eyeshadow no mascara and clear lip gloss just to give them a shine. Harry had already left by the time I was done and I walked over to Kali's house. When I rang the doorbell I heard feet running down steps. "Ana!" She yelled when she opened the door. "Hi Kali. I was wondering if you would like to plan a party with me!" I said in an almost calm voice. "Of course! Wait! What kind of party? Birthday? Home cooming? Engagement?" Kali asks "Ummm... A just because party! I'm just in a party mood!" I say "Ok well come in! Just goto my office otherwise known as the dining room for now and we'll get started!" Kali said should I mention she's a perfessional party planner? I go to the dining room and see she already has all her party planning items out. "Oh, are you already planning a party?" I ask "No, I was looking for a job though! Still have my website but need to update it. You know so London knows I'm here! I'm just arranging new Party Themes! You know new country can't really do the patriot theme so, adding some new!" Kali says "I know that we just got back together, but maybe we could become K&A Parties again!" I say "Yes, Of course!" Kali says and I hug her. "Thanks Kal!" I almost scream "Now, lets plan a party like old times!" I was so excited that words could not describe. "So, theme." I say "Ummm so, if celebs are going to be there they might be sick of the red carpet theme. Lets do a Under the Sea theme like the first party we planned!" Kali says "I know I'm sick of Red Carpets!" I tell her "Now, entertainment. Do you still sing?" Kali asks and it felt as if I was choking "I haven't in awhile Kal." I tell her when I could breath "Well, give me a few chords." Kal says "How about a song?" I ask and she nods "Here goes nothing...

_**People say we shouldn't be together,**_

_**to young to know about forever,**_

_**but I say they don't know what their talk-talk-talkin' about"**_

But I got cut off by Kal "I've heard enough, you've still got it Ana!" She said and I smile "I don't think my voice is good enough for _celebrities" _ I say putting emphasis on the celebrities part. "Nonesense! If you don't think so you will preform in front of Harry tonight just to prove it! Plenty of people were blown away by your talent in your previous shows! I love your voice! Sing one of your songs, one of the ones _you_ wrote and we'll see who has talent." Kali says in an almost motherly way yet, I'm older then her! "Kal, thanks for the kind words. Lets start making the invites." I tell her and we set to work.

*6PM that night*

We get stopped from choosing which decorations by a knock on the door. I get the door "Hi Harry! I got my old job at K&A Party Planning back!" I tell him and he has a confused look for the second time today. "Kali and I had a Party Planning business before and we decided to bring back K&A Party Planning today! So, the theme of my party will be Under the Sea we already made decorations. Everyone can bring one person besides themselves. The guests include all of the guys and their girlfriends, Cher Lloyd, the Cast of Doctor Who, Little Mix, Ed Sheeran, Dan and Phil, Cj and Kayce... And thats it for now I guess!" I say "Wow, whats the entertainment?" Harry asks and I blush "Me." I answer "You. What are you going to do?" Harry asks "Sing." I answer and he has a shocked look on his face "What songs?" He asks "What I choose out of my notebook." I answer "Umm not to be rude Babe, but can you sing for me?" Harry asks I nod and pull him in the house. "I'm going to sing Turn Your Face By Little Mix:

(All copyright goes to Little Mix)

_**In my memory, all the small things, like daggers in my mind**_  
_**In my memory, while my head bleeds, the words I'll never find**_  
_**That I always meant to say to you I can't**_

_**Cause you turned your face, and now I can't feel you anymore**_  
_**Turn your face, so now I can't see you anymore**_  
_**Walk away until you're not standing at my door**_  
_**Turn your face, walk away and stay**_

_**Turn your face, hmm oh**_

_**In my memory, I was hurting, long before we met, oh**_  
_**In my memory, there's still burning, fingerprints you left**_  
_**And I'll always meant to say to you I can't**_

_**So just turn your face, until I can't see you anymore**_  
_**Turn your face, until I can't see you anymore**_  
_**Walk away until you're not standing at my door**_  
_**Turn your face, walk away and stay**_

_**Turn your face**_

_**Each time I take you back**_  
_**You bring one thousand cracks**_  
_**And I accept them, like a fool oh**_

_**So now what's your excuse**_  
_**What do we have to lose**_  
_**Since I'm already losing you**_

_**So hard to face, that I can't feel you anymore**_  
_**Hard to face, that I can't see you anymore**_  
_**So walk away, until you're not standing at my door**_  
_**Turn your face, walk away, and stay**_

_**Turn your face**_  
_**Turn your face, and stay**_  
_**Turn your face"**_I finish and Harry has a shocked look on his face "You can sing?" Harry asks and I nod "I like little parties where theres not many people looking at me." I tell him and he nods. "Lets go home" He says the shock still registering in his mind. Once we're home we have a nice dinner and goto bed.


	34. Chapter 33

Ana's POV:

"The Night of the party*

Everything was set up we had Nando's cater to make Niall happy. Everyone I invited came and now it was time to sing. I go onto the stage set up in Harry and I's backyard "Hello, my friends! I'm up here to sing, and I didn't want to sing one of the ones I wrote so, I'm going to sing Kissin' You by Miranda Cosgrove and after that I'm going to sing a duet with Harry." I said and then I heard the begining chords to Love Story.

(All rights goto Miranda Cosgrove)

_**"Sparks fly, it's like electricity**_

_**I might die when I forget how to breathe**_  
_**You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be**_  
_**Time stops like everything around me is frozen**_  
_**And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen**_

_**Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive**_  
_**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**_  
_**Falls right into place you're all that it takes**_  
_**My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you**_  
_**When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense**_  
_**And all the questions I've been asking in my head**_  
_**Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"**_  
_**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you**_

_**Past loves they never got very far**_  
_**Walls up make sure I guarded my heart**_  
_**And I promised I wouldn't do this 'til I knew it was right for me**_  
_**But no one no guy that I've met before**_  
_**Can make me feel so right and secure**_  
_**And have you noticed I lose my focus**_  
_**And the world around me disappears**_

_**Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive**_  
_**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**_  
_**Falls right into place you're all that it takes**_  
_**My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you**_  
_**When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense**_  
_**And all the questions I've been asking in my head**_  
_**Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"**_  
_**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you**_

_**I've never felt nothing like this**_  
_**You're making me open up**_  
_**No point even trying to fight this**_  
_**It kinda feels like it's love**_

_**Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive**_  
_**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**_  
_**Falls right into place you're all that it takes**_  
_**My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you**_  
_**When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense**_  
_**And all the questions I've been asking in my head**_  
_**Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"**_  
_**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you"**_

I finish singing to hear clapping and I say into the mic "Now, I would like Harry Styles to join me on the stage to preform a duet with me!" I say and see Harry come on stage "Under request from an anonymous person we are going to preform This Is Me from Camp Rock" He smiles at me as the chords for This Is Me begin.

(All rights goto the artist and I am not going to post who sings what part cause I'm lazy)

_**"I've always been the kind of girl**_

_**That hid my face**_  
_**So afraid to tell the world**_  
_**What I've got to say**_  
_**But I have this dream**_  
_**Right inside of me**_  
_**I'm gonna let it show**_  
_**It's time to let you know**_  
_**to let you know**_

_**This is real**_  
_**This is me**_  
_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_  
_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_  
_**Now I've found who I am**_  
_**There's no way to hold it in**_  
_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_  
_**This is me**_

_**Do you know what it's like**_  
_**To feel so in the dark**_  
_**To dream about a life**_  
_**Where you're the shining star**_  
_**Even though it seems**_  
_**Like it's too far away**_  
_**I have to believe in myself**_  
_**It's the only way**_

_**This is real**_  
_**This is me**_  
_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_  
_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_  
_**Now I've found who I am**_  
_**There's no way to hold it in**_  
_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_  
_**This is me**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_  
_**The reason that I'm singing**_  
_**I need to find you**_  
_**I gotta find you**_  
_**You're the missing piece I need**_  
_**The song inside of me**_  
_**I need to find you**_  
_**I gotta find you**_

_**This is real**_  
_**This is me**_  
_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_  
_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_  
_**Now I've found who I am**_  
_**There's no way to hold it in**_  
_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_  
_**This is me**_

_**You're the missing piece I need**_  
_**The song inside of me**_

_**This is me**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_  
_**The reason that I'm singing**_

_**Now I've found who I am**_  
_**There's no way to hold it in**_  
_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

_**This is me**_"

When we finish there is even more clapping to cheer us on "Now, if you enjoy this party it was done by K&A Parties and if you didn't enjoy the party you can send in your complaints and we will try to fix them!" I say and the leave the stage. I see Dan in the distance and I wave to him. I walk up to him to say hi and see that he has a girl. "Hi Dan, who's this?" I say to him "Hey Ana, this is Maisie my girlfriend" Dan says and I wave to her "Hi I'm Ana Harry's fiance if you didn't know! I like to get to know you!" I tell Maisie and she shakes my hand "Hi" Maisie says shyly "I look forward to meeting you again." I say and goto see what Harry's doing. When I find him he's with Ed Sheeran. "Hey Haz, Ed." I say and Harry hugs me and Ed says a hello to me. "Are you enjoying the party?" I ask and Ed nods his head I leave to go find Lila and Niall "Hey you enjoying the Nando's?" I ask Niall and he nods with food in his mouth "So, Lila I haven't talked to you much lately, how have you been?" I ask Lila and she replies "I'm doing good. Nice party." "Thanks, Kali and I planned it!" I say with a cheery voice.

Soon, the party is over and everyone has left. I might have had a few glasses of Wine. I might be tipsy... Not as bad as Niall was though. Let's hope Lila got him home safe for a few reasons. "Harry!" I call out "Baby, lets goto bed" He says "Ok" I am quick to agree with him. We goto bed and snuggle together.


	35. Chapter 34

Emily's POV:

I was going home from Louis' when a huge semi cocarmes out of nowhere and hits my car. To my bad luck the direction of the semi is directly to my door. The blackness consumes me.

Ana's POV:

I woke up early to my phone ringing. Groaning I answer it. "Hello?" I ask into the phone "Hello, Ms. Danielson. You are listed as Emily Ryder's emergency contact. She was in a car accident and might not make it. Can you please notify her family for us?" The lady on the phone said and my eyes rimmed with tears. "Yes. I can." I say and then end the call. I pull up my contacts and find Emily's mums number. "Ana, why are you calling so late?" She said "Hey Paige. I just got off the phone with the hospital and Emily got in a car accident." I say and was surprised at how calm I sound. I could hear Paige panicing over the phone. "I'm on my way!" She said and I reply "Do you want me to call the airport and put u on a private flight?" "No, I think I can wait" She replied "Call me when you land make sure you bring Jordan" I said "Of course." and we end the call. I wake Harry up and we go to the hospital. When we get there I goto the front desk "Hello, I'm here about Emily Ryder" I say and the nurse nods "Room 3142 on the third floor." She said and I run to the elevator Harry trying to keep up.. When we get to the third floor I look for room 3142. I find it and run in. I look at Emily wires everywhere. "You must be Ana. How do you know Emily?" A guy who I assume is a doctor says "She's my best friend." I say and pull out my phone. I call Lila and she answers right away "Ana! Have you talked or seen Emily. I'm worried that she got hurt." "I'm at the hospital looking at her. Their not sure if she will live or not." I say and I feel the tears coming over my face "I'm on my way! Have you called Louis yet?" She asks and I realise I totally forgot Louis. "No. I'll call him when we get off the phone."I say and then we end the call I call Louis "Hello?" Louis answers "Hey Lou, its Ana. Sorry to wake you but Emily is in the hospital and they said she might not make it." I say and I hear the line end. Time to call Kali "Ana, why are you calling?" Kali asks "Its Emily shes in the hospital!" I say and the line goes dead. I hug Harry and cry into her shoulder. Ten minutes later everyone is here and Louis is balling his eyes out. A nurse walks in "Visiting hours are over. I'm sorry but you have to leave." I nod and walk out. Louis walks up to the nurse "Can I stay. She's my girlfriend." The nurse nods looking sad for Lou. Harry drives me home and I cry myself to sleep.


	36. Chapter 35

Louis' POV:

I just sat next to her the entire night. Emily, even though we just started dating, I love her. Yes, I said love. She is just so beautiful and she doesnt even know it. I should have just made her stay the night. "Emily, I know you cant hear me, but please get better. I love you. The Doctor said you might not make it, but I believe that you can pull through this. You've conquered so much just to fall at the age of 19. I wish you were here and that you would squeeze my hand." I say and a doctor comes in. "Hello, you must be Mr. Tomlinson. I'm Dr. Murs I'm here to check up on Emily Ryder." He said and I nodded he walked over to Emily on his way there he tripped on a wire and the life support system went off and her heartbeat decreased fast. "I need a nurse!" The doctor shouted. Tears were at falling down my face again. I ran out and yelled "My girlfriend is dieing so get your asses in there and save her!" A bunch of nurses ran to the room. "She will be awake for a few hours and then she will die. I'm sorry get everyone here and tell her goodbye." Dr. Murs said. Wait scratch Dr. Murs he's a Murdoctor! Can you sue someone for killing someone because they tripped? Well, I will see! I get out my phone and call Ana. "Louis? Is she alright?" She answers "N-N-No. The Doctor tripped and unplugged her life support, she only has a couple hours. Shes awake though." I said and I could hear Ana suppress a sob "I'm on my way I'll call everyone. Ok? You just spend her last hours with her." Ana said and I nod and hang up. I enter the room "Louis Tomlinson? Am I hallucinating?" Emily asks "No, I'm your boyfriend and you only have a few hours to live. I wanted you to know that I love you." I say and Emily looks shocked "How did I score Louis Tomlinson? He's THE Louis Tomlinson! Where am I? Where's Ana? Where's my mom?" Emily asks "Ana is on her way and your mum should be too." I say and she nods "Why do I only have a few hours to live?" Emily asks "Oh, you got in a car accident and got sent to the hospital then a couple minutes ago the doctor came in and tripped over the life support system cord leading to your death." I say and she nods "How come the doctor tripped cant we sue him for that?" Emily asks and I shrug "I'm not sure." I say "Can you sing for me?" She asks and I nod and start singing You and I.

_**"I figured it out.**_

_**I figured it out from black and white.**_  
_**Seconds and hours.**_  
_**Maybe they had to take some time.**_

_**I know how it goes.**_  
_**I know how it goes from wrong and right.**_  
_**Silence and sound.**_  
_**Did they ever hold each other tight**_  
_**Like us?**_  
_**Did they ever fight**_  
_**Like us?**_

_**You and I.**_  
_**We don't wanna be like them.**_  
_**We can make it 'til the end.**_  
_**Nothing can come between**_  
_**You and I.**_  
_**Not even the Gods above**_  
_**Can separate the two of us.**_  
_**No, nothing can come between**_  
_**You and I.**_

_**Oh, you and I.**_

_**I figured it out.**_  
_**Saw the mistakes of up and down.**_  
_**Meet in the middle.**_  
_**There's always room for common ground.**_

_**I see what it's like.**_  
_**I see what it's like for day and night.**_  
_**Never together**_  
_**'Cause they see things in a different light**_  
_**Like us.**_  
_**But they never tried**_  
_**Like us.**_

_**You and I.**_  
_**We don't wanna be like them.**_  
_**We can make it 'til the end.**_  
_**Nothing can come between**_  
_**You and I.**_  
_**Not even the Gods above**_  
_**Can separate the two of us.**_

_**'Cause you and I...**_

_**We don't wanna be like them.**_  
_**We can make it 'til the end.**_  
_**Nothing can come between**_  
_**You and I.**_  
_**Not even the Gods above**_  
_**Can separate the two of us.**_  
_**No, nothing can come between**_  
_**You and I.**_

_**You and I.**_  
_**Oh, you and I.**_  
_**Oh, you and I.**_  
_**We can make it if we try.**_  
_**You and I**_  
_**Oh, you and I."**_

When I finished I was crying. "Is that one new?" Emily asks "Its not even out yet, and yet you wont be alive to hear the whole new album." I reply crying. I turn and see Harry and Ana. "Ana!" Emily shouts "Emi." Ana smile sadly "Woah, is that a ring?" Emily asks "Yeah, I'm engaged to Harry remember?" she asks and Emily shakes her head "Is that how I met Louis? Because of you? I wish I could remember." She says and I cry more. "I really wish that we could be with eachother longer. The Murdoctor walks in "You only have ten minutes make the most of it." He says and I give him the worst death glare I could give. "I'm going to miss you baby. Goodbye" I say and give her one last kiss "Bye everyone" Emily says and everyone says goodbye. When she takes her final breath everyone cries. "Sh-sh-sh-shes gone!" I shout and go up to the doctor and bitch slap his face "You killed my girlfriend!" I say and get carried away by security.


	37. Chapter 36

Louis's POV I just didn't want to go... It was Emily's funeral and I really didn't want to say goodbye... I haven't cried since we went to Africa, but I have since Emily died... I just went with the proceedings and kissed her lips one final time... I just went home depressed and sobbing...

Ana's POV:

We all took Emily's death hard. Especially Louis, he hasn't come out of his and I are taking care of him because no one else can get in. Only Harry, Louis, and I have a key to his place. Anna, and Amelia had come to London from America to go to the funeral. Anna supported me when I wouldn't even let Harry see me. I threw a tea cup at him. I just have random mental breakdowns now, but Harry helped me. Kali was with me all the time to make sure I didn't do anything rash like try to commit suicide again. Dan made a video and told his viewers and mine that there might not be any videos on my channel for a really REALLY long time. Maisie has also come over, we had gotten really close. She reminded me so much of Emily because of her personality. Right now, Niall's driving to Nando's with me to eat. I have kind of gotten over it this last week. "Hello, Earth to Ana?" Niall says "What? Oh, hi Niall, just reflecting on this week." I say and he nods. I'm not alowed anywhere without anyone. Lately I've been having dreams of memories with Emily. The first one was when we met. I was the new girl and we shared a lot of classes: Math, Chinese, English, and Science. The second one when we got into trouble during science for talking. The memories were freely flowing. I burst into tears and Niall pulls out his phone. "Harry. She broke into another crying fit." He says "But I'm hungry!... I get you don't want the paps around her that would send her over edge... Fine, I'm on my way to your place, but order Nando's will you?" Niall asks and then sighs. He starts the car again. The public didn't know about Emily dying, they thought Lemily just broke it off. Management wont allow them to tell the truth, but with no tweets from Emily's twitter fans were getting suspicious. I was still crying by the time we got to my home. When I get inside Harry is the first one to comfort me. "What was it this time?" He asked "T-t-th-th-the memories." I say stumbling on my words. "Baby, I know she's dead, but you will be okay. We will get through this. You want to go see Kali?" He asks seeing my expression which was showing I wanted to punch something. I nod and he pulls out his phone. "Hey, Kal?... Yes, another breakdown... Memories this time... She looks like shes going to punch something... She was on her way to Nando's with Niall... Get over here, please!" A moment later the door opens. "Come here, I know it hurts. Do you want to punch something?" She asks and I nod. She takes my hand and brings me to the backyard that our two houses now share. Back there is a punching bag that has the Murdoctor's face. I go to the puching bag and pick up the gloves off the ground. I start punching him in the face over and over again. Once I was done, I put the gloves down and walked into my home. I feel so much better after everytime I punch that jerk. Collin had to cancel lunch with Matt Smith because I wasn't mentally stable. So, yeah I missed lunch with one of my favorite actors. Its to bad though. When I get inside Harry is holding a teacup. "Baby, I made you tea." He says and I grab it. "Thank you." I say quietly and they look to me. "You have an apointment tomorrow and Kali is taking you because I have an interview. Louis isn't coming." Harry says. Louis wont be there which will make the girls think that hes really heart broken and they will send more hate to Emily, that she will never read because she's dead. Kali knew how to handle me unlike everyone else because she was there when my parents died and I did the same then, but worse. By Doctors Appointment he meant to go see a Therapist for the first time. I have had thoughts of suicide, but haven't had the chance to try. "I want to see Louis." I say and Harry nods and holds my hand as we walked to the car.

When we got to Louis' the door was open and he was outside on the porch speaking to Liam. I was surprised. I went up the steps and greeted him. "Louis, you went outside!" I say and he looks over to me. "Hey Ana, I was just talking to Liam here and he talked me into going to the interview tomorrow." He says cheerfully. I give him a strange look and did a slight head nod towards his house as if saying to go inside. When we were both inside, we went up the stairs and hid in the guest room. "I don't want to go! It hurts so much to just be outside. I might let it slip that she died and I could get fired!" He says and I give him a knowing look. "Lou, do you want to punch the Murdoctors face?" I ask and he nods. "Come with me to my house and you can, well not the real version of him, but a punching bag with his picture on it. I punch over and over again and it makes me feel good." I say and we leave the room to find Harry in the living room. "Haz, Lou is coming over to punch the murdoctor." I say and he gives me a shocked look. "how did you get him to agree to leave the premises?" He mouths and I shrug. We go home with Lou riding in the back. All of the sudden I go into another crying fit and Harry pulls over. "What was it this time?" He asks after sighing. "I don't know, it was sudden" I say and try to stop myself. I look in the back to see Louis shocked. I wave shyly, embarrassed. That was the first time I have had an attack with him around. "What was that?" He asks "I break into crying fits, mental breakdowns. It's been happening ever since Emily died. It happened when my parents died as well. That's why I'm usually with Kali. She knows how to handle me like this. She has experience. I also had mental breakdowns while I was dating this guy named William. He abused me." I say and see Harry tense. Louis has an even more shocked face when I say this "You have been abused?" He asks "Y-y-yeah." I answer not very comfortable with the topic. He seems to understand and stops talking. "You were abused by this William guy?" Harry asks really scaring me. "Harry, lets do this later yeah?" I say hopeful "Ok baby, but we will talk about this and get William arrested." He says and I nod to afraid to argue.

*Later that night*

"Tell me who this William kid is!" Harry demanded and I was scared by his anger. "My e-e-exb-b-boyfriend." I answer stuttering while shaking with fear and from the memories. He sees this and stops instantly "Sorry, just he abused you, and thats not alright with me." He said soothingly I stop shaking and cuddle into him. Kali walks in. "I heard Harry say something about William. You want me to get out that punching bag too?" She asks and I nod. She leaves and comes back some minutes later. I exit Harry following me. I go straight up to the bag and put on my gloves. "Here's for the first time you hit me." I say and punch it. "Here's for the first time you kicked me." I punch it again. "And here's for trying to rape me!" I scream and punch it with all my might and it flies off the rack. Harry looks shocked. "He tried to RAPE you!" Harry screams and runs into the house. I look at Kali, afraid of what Harry might do. "If I go inside will you follow?" I ask and she nods. We walk in and I get more afraid with every step. When I finally get to our bedroom I see Harry pacing the room. "Babe?" I ask and he looks up "Sorry, for my outburst. Just, this William guy needs to be locked up." Harry says "Trust me, I know Haz. I was the one he did all those things to." I tell him and he nods. "I've always been too afraid of if I tell on him he will get me." I say and Harry nods again. "I always kept his picture in my purse incase I had the nerve to go to the police station one day." I say "Let me see this picture!" Harry said and I get it from my purse. "I've seen this guy. He was at the mall one day when you were with me. I noticed he was following us and thought he might be paparazzi." He says "Lets tell on him. I finally have the courage, I've got nothing to lose." I say and Harry looks up.


	38. Chapter 37

Louis' POV:

I never have felt this much hurt and sorrow. I want to tell the world that she's dead. It hurts knowing that I can never get her back. The directioners can see that I'm hurting and they tell me to get her back. When I hit the punching bag multiple times it felt good. I felt better. Nothing could bring her back. Ana took it hard too, I saw her go into a random fit suddenly on my way to her house. Ana and I have gotten closer, she understands that it hurts. She understands my pain. I heard her say something about a guy named William that abused her. It must be a touchy subject for her. She's like my 5th sister. I need to see my family soon. Haven't seen them in a while.

Ana's POV:

"Harry, I cant take it anymore! She was one of my closest friends! I cant even start to say how much it hurt! She's dead and nothing can bring her back! Louis' hurting everyone is! That doesnt matter though! I don't want to wait to get married! Everything requires a loss of something or waiting! It's driving me nuts!" I shout and Harry looks taken back. "Baby, are you alright because you look like you're going to pass out. Lets look on the bright side, atleast we are getting married." Harry said. "Why must we delay?" I ask "Well, it was the only day open for the venue you wanted. All I want is for you to be happy. You're not happy right now and it tears me to pieces. Of course I want to get married right now, but everyone expects some big wedding because I'm famous." He says "Let's get married now." I say "We cant. Baby, you know we can't. Everyone is too hurt right now. My best man, rarely leaves his house. We can't baby. Not so soon." He says and I nod. I get up from the bed. "Where are you going?" He asks "I'm going to my therapist appointment. Care to drive me?" I ask and he nods. While we're getting changed I notice that it's almost christmas and Louis' birthday. We get into the car and Harry starts driving. "Harry, we need to go present shopping." I say and Harry just nods. He parks the car and I notice we're in front of Dr. Amethyst's office. We get out and are crowded by paparazzi. "Why are you here?" One asked and knowing I couldn't tell them I just cry. The paparazzi look taken back by my outburst and start asking more questions. I grab a pack of gum and some plastic forks I had in my purse. Why I had them... No idea. I start throwing them at the paps. They look at me as if I'm crazy and start backing up. I enter and get taken back to the room right away.

*an hour later*

I feel nothing different, but I do grab a teacup from Dr. Amethysts office to throw at the paps. I leave teacup in hand out of the room to find Harry waiting. He looks down and sees my hand grasping the teacup and gives me a questioning look. "Why do you have a teacup?" He asks and I just point to the paprazzi outside. He nods understanding. We leave and are once again bombarded with questions. I throw the teacup at them and look shocked. This will probably be in every magazine by tomorrow.


	39. Chapter 38

Louis' POV:

I was going to Starbucks. My first time going out in awhile. I walk in, only to run into someon and have coffe spilled all over me. Lucky for me, it was iced. I look up when I hear "I'm so so sorry! It's all my fault! And-" She cut herself off "OMG Your Louis Tomlinson!" She almost shouts and I bring a finger to my lips to signal to be quiet. "Yes, I am and you are?" I ask "Cyntia, But most people call me Cindy. I'm not a huge fan, but I am a fan. It's so nice to meet you." She says and I nod. "Right. I just want to go back to my flat. I'm not in the best of moods." I say and pull out my phone "Put your number in, and I'll give you concert tickets." I say because she seems like a nice girl, she just showed up on the wrong day. "I would like to be friends." I say with a small smile. My first smile in awhile. "That would be fine." Cindy says and I see Ana and Harry in the cornor of my eye, smirking. I give a slight wave and Cindy turns around. "OMG It's Ana!" She says disregarding the Harry was there as well. She runs up to Ana and says Hi. I walk "Hey, Ana, Harry." I say and they reply with Hey's. "I ran into Cindy on my way in." I say and they nod with a knowing look.


	40. Chapter 39

Ana's POV:

I'm dancing around singing to anything that comes on. Demi Lovato's Let It Go came on and I started dancing more. Harry walks in giving strange looks. "What?" I ask innocently. "Nothing, you just shock me." He said "Right, so, what are we doing today?" I ask laying down on the bed on my stomach waving my feet up and down. I see Maisie walk in "Ok, what did I miss?" She says with a smile. I might have only known her for a little less then a month, but I felt like I'd known her for years. "Me dancing, Harry walks in on my sweet moves gives me strange look." I say and she laughs again. "Seriously?" She asks and I nod. I get up and run to my boyfriend and hug him. "I might be weird, but do you care?" I ask "I wouldn't have you any other way then you. On another note, did you start taking those anti-depressants today?" He asks and I nod vigorously. "That explains your weird mood." Maisie says "I always act like this!" I shout louder then necessary . "Well, I was going to take you to get coffee, but I don't think you should go out in public like this." She says and I tilt my head as if to say I'm confused. "Why wouldn't I go out in public? I feel great!" I shout "Baby, you're staying home." Harry says "But I want to go shooooooooppppppppppppping!" I say dragging shopping out. "You can do online shopping." Harry says calmly. "There's no fun in that! You can't try on anything!" I shout. "Right, you want Kali to come over and play badminton?" Haz asks and I nod. I walk to my backyard in my grey sweatshirt and sweatpants. I knock on Kali's back door and let myself in. "Hey Kal!" I say cheery and sounding as if I'm on some sort of drug. "Hi Ana?" Kali asks with a questioning look. "I WANT TO PLAY BADMINTON!" I yell and she looks at me starngly and then walks outside I follow her, skipping. Maybe something is wrong with me. Nah, I don't have anything to worry about!


	41. Chapter 40

Ana's POV:

I'm dancing around singing to anything that comes on. Demi Lovato's Let It Go came on and I started dancing more. Harry walks in giving strange looks. "What?" I ask innocently. "Nothing, you just shock me." He said "Right, so, what are we doing today?" I ask laying down on the bed on my stomach waving my feet up and down. I see Maisie walk in "Ok, what did I miss?" She says with a smile. I might have only known her for a little less then a month, but I felt like I'd known her for years. "Me dancing, Harry walks in on my sweet moves gives me strange look." I say and she laughs again. "Seriously?" She asks and I nod. I get up and run to my boyfriend and hug him. "I might be weird, but do you care?" I ask "I wouldn't have you any other way then you. On another note, did you start taking those anti-depressants today?" He asks and I nod vigorously. "That explains your weird mood." Maisie says "I always act like this!" I shout louder then necessary . "Well, I was going to take you to get coffee, but I don't think you should go out in public like this." She says and I tilt my head as if to say I'm confused. "Why wouldn't I go out in public? I feel great!" I shout "Baby, you're staying home." Harry says "But I want to go shooooooooppppppppppppping!" I say dragging shopping out. "You can do online shopping." Harry says calmly. "There's no fun in that! You can't try on anything!" I shout. "Right, you want Kali to come over and play badminton?" Haz asks and I nod. I walk to my backyard in my grey sweatshirt and sweatpants. I knock on Kali's back door and let myself in. "Hey Kal!" I say cheery and sounding as if I'm on some sort of drug. "Hi Ana?" Kali asks with a questioning look. "I WANT TO PLAY BADMINTON!" I yell and she looks at me starngly and then walks outside I follow her, skipping. Maybe something is wrong with me. Nah, I don't have anything to worry about!


	42. Chapter 41

Maisie's POV:

"When are you going to tell them?" Mum asked "I don't want to tell them. They might hate me. Dan doesnt even know and we've been dating for 4 years and 2 months." I tell her "Maisie, you have to tell them soon." Mum said "I agree, but I'm scared what they will think." I say "It doesnt matter. Tell Dan and see what he thinks." Mum said "Of course." I say "Bye Mum, love you." "Bye Mai, love you too." Mum says and I end the call. I turn to see Dan "What haven't you told me?" Dan asks "My sister died on the day Emily died." I said "What sister?" Dan asks "Emily Ryder. Emily was my sister. She never knew she had another sister. Mum couldn't afford a child and so she sent me to an orphanage in London." I say and feel a tear on my cheek. Dan pulls me into a hug "I didn't know that Emily was your sister. I wasn't there for you because you didn't tell me." Dan said "Well, let us go see Ana!" I say and Dan nods and pulls me to the car.

When we get to Ana's house I see Harry chasing Ana who seems to have a TV remote. "Hello Ana, Harry. Why is Harry chasing Ana?" I ask "She took the TV remote!" Harry shouts. I step in front of Ana and she stops. "Right Ana I have to tell you something." I say suddenly being nervous. Ana notices my nervousness and stops and drops the remote onto the wet ground. "What?" She asks "I'm Emily's sister." I say and she stops and has a furious look on her face. "You are sick! That is a sick joke!" She yells furious and runs inside with tears running down her face. I run after her, but get stopped by Harry. "I better comfort her. Tell me one thing. Are you telling the truth?" Harry asks and I nod.

Ana's POV:

She can't be. She can't be. She can't be. Emily only had one sister, Amelia. Harry enters our bedroom and sees the tears running down my face. "She wasn't lieing. She wouldn't lie to us." He said and I didn't believe him. I pull out my phone and dial Paige. "Ana, why are you calling?" She asks "Maisie just told me that she's Emily's sister. I want to know. Is this true?" I ask "Yes, she didn't want to tell you because she was scared of your reaction." Paige said and I feel bad. "I probably shouldn't have ran out on her crying then." I say "You what! Ana you shouldn't have!" Paige yelled "Right, bye Paige." I say and hang up. "She was telling the truth." I say and tears are going down my face again.


	43. Chapter 42

Ana's POV:  
I look at the note in my hand blinking a few times to make sure it's real. Yep it's real. A director at the theatre a few streets away heard my voice and wants me to audition for his production of Wicked! I'm excited, but haven't showed it to Harry yet. Only problem is, the audition is in 3 days and so is my wedding. I hear the door open. "I'm home!" I hear Harry shout. "In here." I call from the office area. He walks in and sees my staring at the letter. "What's that?" He asks "Oh it's a note rom a director. He heard my voice and wants me to audition for Wicked." I say "Well, tell him you are!" He says happy for me. "One problem. Audition date is on our wedding day." I say and he looks at me. "Why don't you call him and tell him that?" he asks "Because, then he might think I'm selfish." I say "Well, we've planned this for a long time. Maybe, you can ask hi if he can audition you the day before?" He asks. "Yeah I'll try that. Go cal the boys over for a nice dinner." I say and he walks out. I pull out my mobile and enter the digits for the director. "Hello. Stephan Shultz."He says when he answers the phone. "Hello, this is Ana Danielson. I'm calling about the audition info. Unfortunately, the audition date is the day I'm getting married. Could I maybe audition the day before that?" I ask "Sure. Have a lovely wedding Ms. Danielson." He says and ends the call. I run to Harry and hug him Thanks for the amazing advice!" I say in his ear. I see Louis look at e weirdly as if saying 'why-the-heck-did-you-suddenly-come-in-here-to-hug-Harry'. "He said I could audition the day before!" I shout and Louis looks more confused. "This is my start to my career as an actress! AND I'll be in my FAVORITE musical!" I shout and Louis just looks confused, like always. It's fun to know that I can confuse Louis. "I'm going to perform on a stage." I say slowly and it finally clicks. He's been slow ever since Emily died. "Tomorrow, I have to audition for Wicked, and then get lots of rest for my wedding the next day." i say. now stressing out about my busy schedule. To calm myself down I pull out the Twilight booksI the time dinner is ready, I am done with the first book. I'm a fast reader when I'm stressed. Once done partying with my friends I go to bed.

*The Next Day*

Today is my audition and my bachelorette party! I hurry and get ready. I go to my audition and do my best. The director seems impressed by my acting. He says he will call me in a couple of days. after thats done I start getting ready for a party! I crash at home when the party is over.


	44. Chapter 43

Ana's POV:

I wake up early. Carefully put on my dress and go to get my make-up done. Once my make-up is done, my hair dresser does my hair in the way Bella did hers in Breaking Dawn Part 1. my veil is carefully placed on my head and I slip on my heels. We goto the venue and wait for the wedding to start. the music starts for the Bridesmaids. First, Kali. Second, kayce. Third, Jayce. Fourth Anna. Fifth, amaelia. Finally, Lila walks down. The Brides music starts and I give more grip to my Dad, afraid Harry ditched me. We walk out and down the aisle and...

TO BE CONTINUED IN MARRIED TO STYLES!


End file.
